test
by reaper380.pr
Summary: there is lemons in this story


"What the fuck?" I mutter as I shoot out of bed to find cover. The sound that woke me was gun fire. 'Why would there be gun fire here' I think, as I move the bed of my cell to the front to block the view inside. The gun fire gets louder and louder as it gets closer to my cell door. I can hear the sound of moaning as the noise grows closer and closer. I finally hear the shots outside of my cell as whomever it is kills the last person near my door. My jaw drops as I see the body fall down in front of my cell door. It's the body of one of the guards, but half of his face is missing. His eyes are glassy white and there is blood all over his body.

"Open that door, Star" a voice demands from outside of the door.

"Right away, Sir" I hear in response. I see a pair of combat boots enter my vision, as I hear the sound of keys hitting the outside of my cell door.

I slowly reach for the shank that I had hidden under the mattress. As my hand wraps around the makeshift hilt, I hear the door unlock and swing open. I prepare to stand and grab whomever is about to enter my door.

'I'm not dying here; I've survived too much to die in this hell hole of a prison.' I think, as I slowly begin to move to grab the person. I know that I'm going to have to move fast in order to stand and grab whoever is entering the cell.

"There is no one here sir, the only thing in here is a body on the ground. " I hear from above me. I do my best not to move as I feel the person step on me. I wait to hear them step on the ground before I start to move, hoping that their back is still turned to me, and that they are looking around the cell. I climb to my knees in order stand and face the back of the person that entered my cell.

"Freeze, asshole" I hear, as I feel the barrel of a gun press against the back of my head. "Or I will have no problem pulling the trigger".

"Bravo, you got me" I sarcastically say, as I raise my hands over my head.

"I will take that" the voice tells me, as they reach for the shank in my left hand. I take the chance that the gun will not go off if I can grab it in time. So, I quickly twist around so that I'm standing face to face with the gunman. I reach out with my right hand to grab the gun receiver, to prevent the gun from firing. As I reach for the gun's receiver with my right hand, I move my left hand to the person's neck, so that the shank is against their throat.

"But what will happen if I kill you first?" I joke back. As I press the shank to his throat, I feel the person who entered the cell first press their gun to my back. "Look guys, if you want this asshole to live, you're going move to where I can see you." I pause for a second to see a third person moving outside of the cell.

"You better hurry, my arm is getting tired" I begin, as I move the knife slowly across the second guy's throat, drawing blood with a small cut. "I'm sure you know what happens if my arm gets tired. There is a reason why I'm in here, even though it's not really my fault that my arms get tired."

"Alright, you win, you win" I hear, as the person behind me moves into my line of vision.

"Good, now that that's taken care of, I'm going to ask some questions" I begin. "Answer this one first, who the fuck are you people? And before you ask, no, I'm not removing the knife."

"We were sent here to save anyone that is still human in this hellhole" One of them begins. "We are part of a special team put together to combat the infected. The top brass had the good idea of freeing everyone in this prison in order to help fight them."

That's right, asshole, so you better be grateful." One of the females began, causing me to look at her. "We lost one of our team members coming here to free your ass".

"Zoe, stop." The guy tells her, before she can get on a roll. "Look, Reaper, yes we know your code name, I will get to that in a minute. We did lose one of our team members while coming here to free you. This is not a mission we wanted to take on, but the higher ups say that your special skills are needed. Before you ask, I know who you are from what you have done."

"How?" I growl, as I apply more pressure with the shank. "The only people who know about that are way too high up in the chain for a little baby like you."

"Who do you think sent us, asshole?" the lady in the back tells me.

Before I respond, I take the shank in my hand and throw it at her. As the shank leaves my hand, I reach down to the pistol holster on the leg of the person who is directly in front of me. I yank it out as everyone turns to watch were the shank is going. The shank barely misses her face, as it sinks into the eye of the infected person who was about to bite her.

"Look here little missy, how about you let the grownups talk" I state, "as you watch the way to make sure that no infected get any closer to us." I turn over my hand so that they can see the gun that I had acquired from the holster. "Now that that is taken care of, tell me who you are, and how the fuck you know who I am."

"As I stated before, we are a special team put together to fight the infected" He begins to tell me. "I'm the leader of this little team, the person behind me has the call sign of Zoe. The person to the right of me is Star, and I'm Kirby. We were sent here to free anyone who has not been infected by this outbreak. The top brass wants anyone who can still fight out of this prison. As for how we know who you are, that's classified information. So, all I was given was your call sign, and a picture of what you look like. If you want more answers, then you will have to ask the top brass who sent us."

"Fine" I mutter. "I will do just that when I see them, as I'm guessing you're taking me to them." I get a nod from Kirby. "Then lead the way to the evac site there, leader guy."

"One problem with that, Reaper" Star begins. "The evac site is swarmed with the infected, due to the sacrifice our dead team member. He bought us time to get into the prison without having to fight the whole lot of them."

I watch as the 3 team members lower their heads in shame, like they are feeling guilty for still living. 'Survivors guilt' I think, as I remember when I lost a team member long ago.

"Look guys, we need to get out of here now, and once we do that, you can think about your fallen friend. " I begin trying to get them back to the real world. "I know were the prison bus is, so we can take it to the safe area that you guys know of."

I get a nod from all of them, so I begin to leave the cell and head toward the prison vehicle area. 'I hope that there is still a vehicle in there' I think, as I begin to lead the way.

"Do any of you have the master key for the prison doors?" I ask, as I push my way past them. "Cause if not, then this is going to be a short trip". I watch, as the one I think is named Star, put her hand out to hand me the keys.

"Good, because I'm sure you guys don't want to go back the way that you just came." I state, as I point towards the open door. They turn to look, and what they see makes their jaws drop. They see an endless swarm of infected people trying to get in the cell block. The gates barely holding up as the weight of the swarm of infected grows. The sound of straining medal bars growing louder, as more and more of the infected pile against the bars. The sound of moaning and growling is barely audible over the banging coming from the other cell blocks.

"Jesus Christ" I hear from behind me.

"I don't know about you, but I don't plan on staying long enough to see how long those bars can withstand the weight." I tell them, as I walk away from them to the other side of the cell block.

"This way, ladies and gentleman" I joke, as I lead them toward the door that leads to the yard.

"Why are we going outside, Reaper" one of the females asks, as I walk out the door.

"Because, unless you want to fight for every foot forward" I tell them, "this way is quicker to the vehicle bay."

"And how do you know this?" asks Kirby.

"Well, to be honest, I was planning on leaving this place soon. So, I began to map the place out." I laugh as I can see their faces go pale.

"But no one has ever escaped this prison" Star begins to tell me. "It's one of the toughest prisons the military has. It's where they send the most deadly and dangerous personnel. I know I don't know much about you, Mr. Reaper, but you don't seem like that type of person."

I laugh before I answer. "Look, sweetheart, how about you ask your team leader for what he knows about me first, before you say that."

"Which way to the bay?" Zoe demands.

"Follow me" I wave. I lead them outside and take a glance around the yard. "Thankfully, none of the infected are near us, or the gated walkway leading to the bay". I slowly lead them to the gate door that will take us to the walkway to the vehicle bay. Using the keys, I slowly open the door leading to the walkway. As I push the door open, I take a glance around to make sure we are not being follow by the living or the infected. Thankfully, nothing was near us, so I push the gate door open and step in. I wait for the team to move into the walkway before I shut the door and lock it again.

"Why did you lock it?" Star asks.

"To help hold the door up, in-case the infected try to push it over." I answer, as I move to the front of the group. "Look, it would be better if you just let me take the lead until we get to the bay."

"FUCK NO!" Zoe yells.

"Zoe!" Kirby snaps.

"No, Kirby, I will not let this piece of shit lead us anywhere" Zoe states. "Hell, we don't even know if we can trust him. He was put in this hell of a prison for a god damn reason. I say, that we don't go any further until we learn a little bit about him first, and then maybe we trust him." She stops moving as she points a gun at my chest. "Start talking, Reaper".

I start laughing so hard that my stomach hurts, and tears are streaming from my Zoe. "I see you can still pick the smart ones, King." I get out between laughs, as I wipe my eyes.

"Shut it, Reaper" Kirby growls.

"Hold on King, are you going to tell me that they don't know who the fuck you are?" I ask Kirby. "Damn, you still are a piece of shit. Look, Zoe is it, how about you figure out who your team leader is first and then threaten me. You still have a lot to learn before you get on my level."

"Kirby, what is he talking about?" Stars asks.

"Star, drop it" Kirby snaps.

"No, Kirby, tell us now" Zoe demands.

"Yeah Kirby, tell them what they should know" I laugh, seeing the pain in his face.

"Fine, I will tell you after we get to a safe area" Kirby sighs.

I see the other team member's nod to show that they are okay with that choice. They look back at me, as if to say 'lead the way'. So, I just shake my head as I turn to lead them to the vehicle bay. Luckily, the path along the way is empty of living and infected, so the walk was fast. The fencing of the walkway was littered with body parts hanging from it. Hands still holding onto the fence, with the rest of the body missing from them. Groups of infected crowding around bodies, eating away at them, as they growl at one another. A few of the infected are walking around, as if looking for something to eat. A little hit on the door brings me back to the real world.

"Here we go" I mutter, so that they can hear me. I slowly use the keys to open the door, trying not to make a lot of noise. I poke my head in, and listen closely for any sounds that are out of place. Hearing nothing, I open the door more so I can slip through. As I step through the doorway, I glace around and sigh with relief as I see a lot of vehicles in the bay.

"Let's go" Zoe snaps, as she pushes her way toward a van.

"Let's not take the bus, because it will make a lot of noise" Kirby tells us.

I just shake my head, and follow Zoe to an armored van. As she picks out a van, I look around at Kirby and Star to see what they are doing. Star is just looking around at the walls and vehicles for any signs of survivors. Kirby is looking at me as if to ask 'why the fuck did I bring up the fact that we knew one other'. I hear a van engine start, so I turn around head to the van that Zoe got started.

"Let's go, people!" Zoe yells. "Oh, Kirby, don't think that we forgot that you are going tell us how you know Reaper."

As I get into the car, I notice that Zoe is sitting in the in the back, with her gun still out. I pay it no mind as I move to the sit across from her, and Kirby moves to sit next to me. As soon as the van starts moving, I notice Zoe moving so that she can sit across from Kirby.

"I don't smell that bad, sweetheart" I laugh, thinking that it's the smell of the prison.

"Shut the fuck up, shithead." She snaps, as she moves to pull out her hand gun and stand. "Kirby, you better get to talking before I shoot you and him in the fucking head."

"Zoe, stand down" Kirby demands.

"Fuck you, Kirby, you better start talking" Zoe snaps back, as she pulls the hammer back on her pistol.

"Zoe, I'm ordering you to stand down" Kirby demands as he stands up.

Zoe moves the gun barely to the side and pulls the trigger, sending a round into the wall of the van.

"I will kill you, Kirby" Zoe spits. "We had a deal when we joined your team. You will not hide anything from me or Star. Go figure, this piece of shit fucking knows you. So, start talking, or I'm going to put a bullet in your fucking skull."

"You better tell her, Kirby. I don't think she's playing." I laugh out, as they both glare at me.

"Shut up, Reaper. You're not helping here" Kirby snaps.

"I don't need your help, you piece of shit" Zoe growls. "But better you talk, Kirby." I see her finger slowly begin to press the trigger. From the looks of it, Kirby is not going to tell her anything. So, I decide to speak up, to fix this small problem.

"He was my squad mate before I was sent to jail." They both look at me as I talk. "His call sign was 'King' at the time, not Kirby. Both of us were part of a top-secret program called 'Ghost'."

"Shut the hell up, Reaper" Kirby demands.

I show him my middle finger and continue to talk. "The program was only known by a few of the top brass. The top brass normally only used us when the needed someone killed in secret, without the public finding out. We were really good at it too, but that was until the mission that got me sent to jail 4 years ago."

I look at Zoe to see what she is doing. I notice that she is looking at me and that the gun is slowly lowering. "We were sent to kill a general who was sending information to the wrong people. Some of the information was about the Ghost program. That could not happen, as our team was sent all over the world, and we needed to stay undercover. We got information that the target was going to be at home alone. So, we geared up and left for the target's house. We were able to get into the house really easily, because the security was a joke. The guards were good, though not smart to watch the roof. We managed to catch the target in his office. We breached the window, and shot him in the head, ending his life in one go. The top brass also wanted the file that he had managed to get on us, so we could delete it. That's when the plan went to shit. The target's oldest daughter walked into the office and saw us. We moved quickly to grab and restrain her, so she could not call for help."

"God damn it, Reaper! I said shut the fuck up!" Kirby yells.

_Bang!_ The handgun in Zoe's hand goes off, as she gains control of the situation. "Kirby, sit the fuck down and shut up. Reaper, keep talking." She demands, as she moves the gun to point it at my head.

I raise my hands up in peace as I go on. "The daughter managed to yell before we were able to restrain her. I was the first one to reach her, and grabbed her neck, stopping her from yelling for help. But it was too late, we could already hear the guards running towards the room. Kirby came up with the plan."

I was cut off by Zoe "to use the girl as a meat shield."

I nod my head yes, shocked that she knew that. "Yes, but it did not work because..."

"...Because the guard shot the daughter of the man you fucking killed, in the leg". Zoe snapped at them, as she moved the pistol from my head to Kirby's. "Is that what you were trying to hide from me, Kirby? Is that what you kept me from finding out? You lying piece of shit! You knew the whole time who the fuck killed my father."

"Zoe, you need to relax" Kirby tries.

"Shut up, you piece of shit" Zoe says, with venom in her voice.

"Zoe, what is your last name?" I ask in a calm voice, hoping to make her relax.

"Why the fuck does it matter?!" Zoe yells.

"Please" I beg.

"Fine" Zoe snaps. "My full name is Zoe Ann Byrd, daughter of the now dead".

"Mike Terry Byrd. Your middle name comes from your mother's side of the family, who died after she gave birth to your sister, Sarah lye Byrd." I sigh, as I look at her. "Yes, I know who you are, and so does King, or as you call him, 'Kirby'. We were the team sent to kill your dad."

"How did you know my sister's name?" Zoe asks, as she turns pale.

"I was the one that gathered the information on your family." I explain, as I look back down at my hand before going on. "I was the one who was sent to prison when the reports came in. "Military personnel sent to jail for life over the murder of one Mike Byrd'."

As the last words leave my mouth, I see Kirby jump at her. I watch as the two of them fight over the pistol. The only problem, was that the gun was loaded and was ready to fire. I move as much as I can, to avoid getting hit by a stray bullet. As they fight over the gun, I notice that Kirby is slowly winning the fight.

_Bang!_ The gun goes off. I hear the bullet wiz past my head, barely missing me. The sound of it entering something soft.

"Oh shit" I hear coming from the driver seat. I turn to face Star, as her head drops. I jump to grab the wheel of the van.

"Hey, asshats, you hit Star with your little fight." I yell at the two, as I try and control the van.

"STAR!" Zoe yells, as she moves to the front of the van.

"Help me move her, so we can lay her down" I offer. I get a nod in response to the request. "Okay. Then once she's out of the driver seat, Kirby, can you take control? We both know that my first aid is better than yours. Plus, I think both you and Zoe need quiet time." I get a nod from Kirby, who moves to a better position to grab the wheel from me.

"Okay, Zoe, we will move her on 3" I tell her, as I grab onto Star. "1... 2... 3!" As gently as possible, we slowly move Star to the back of the van, allowing Kirby a chance to take over as the driver. I begin to apply pressure to the wound on her shoulder, to slow the bleeding as much as I can.

"I need a first aid kit" I tell the other two as I tear the shirt around her shoulder. Just as I finish tearing the shirt, a hand with a first aid kit appears in my vision. I quickly grab the bag, and open it to dig out the tweezers, so I can remove the bullet. I slowly move the tweezers into the wound, and try to gently fish around to try to find the bullet. I find the bullet, and firmly latch onto it.

"I got the bullet" I say out loud, as I gently twirl and lift the round slowly out of the entry wound. Once the bullet is removed, my hand flies back into the bag to grab disinfectant and gauze to pack into the wound. That managed to slow the bleeding a lot, thankfully.

"Zoe, keep pressure on this. I'm going to look for a suture kit." I tell her, as I turn away from Star to look around more in the bag.

I start to dig through the first aid bag, looking for a suture kit to close up the bullet wound.

"Mother Fucker!" I snapwith no luck, I come up short in my search, which means that I will have to find makeshift supplies to rig some sutures for Star.

"What's wrong?" I hear Zoe ask but I pay her no mind as I quickly scan everything in the van, searching for something, anything that I can use to close up Star's wound. I jump into the passenger seat and start digging through the glovebox to see what I can come up with. To my surprise, I find a tiny emergency sewing kit in the rear corner of the glovebox. I open the sewing kit, and see that it's old and has been used quite a bit. There is only 1 small spool of thread left, and there isn't much on it.

"Fucking really?" I mummer luckily, there is still a needle in here, so that's a step in the right direction. I climb back into the rear of the van, and look around for suturing material. My eyes fall upon Zoe, who has a small loose thread on the bottom hem of her shirt, and I realize that that's about all I will be able to find.

I reach for the loose thread Zoe Yells at me "What the fuck do you think you're doing! Don't fucking touch me!" I gently tug on the thread, trying to get as much as I can without breaking it. Causing her to fall silent. Once the end of the thread falls from Zoe's shirt, I grab the isopropyl alcohol bottle and douse the needle, thread, and my hands to sterilize everything as much as possible. I use the thread from Zoe's shirt to thread the needle, and tie a small knot as close to the base of the needle end as possible to secure the thread in place. Then I grab the bloodied tweezers that I used to remove the bullet, and pour some alcohol on them. I use the tweezers to grab ahold of the gauze packing inside of the wound, and gently pull it out. I quickly peer into the open wound to ensure that there is no damage to the axillary vein or nerves. I pinch the end of the wound together, and pull up a bit to ensure that I don't accidentally hit the muscle tissue while suturing. I let out a deep sigh, and begin. The needle pops through Star's flesh, and I know that there is no going back at this point. I cautiously feed the needle through the first loop, locking the initial suture into place to ensure it doesn't become loose. I release the skin with my fingers, and use the tweezers to peek inside of the wound to make sure that I didn't snag the muscle tissue. I'm in the clear, time to continue on. I pinched and pulled the skin around the wound with my fingers again, and continued to sew Star's flesh closed. When I reached the end of the wound, I tied-off the end of the thread, and leaned over Star, using my teeth to tear the thread in two. I dig through the first aid bag one final time. I pull out some dry clean gauze and surgical tape. I lay the clean gauze over Star's newly stitched flesh, and tautly tape it down to prevent an infection.

"So, King, do you want to tell me who the hell is running the show before we get there? And who the hell would want to even think about freeing me?" I ask him, hoping to get some answers before we get there.

"Sorry, Reaper, I can't tell you. So you will have to just wait and see what happens." The answer comes back.

I let out a sigh as I move around to check on Star again. I release the breath that I was holding as I see the suture is still holding tight, and that the patch that I put over it is not getting soaked in blood just yet.

'Well, I guess it's a good thing that I can still be useful in the medical area.' I think, as I sit back down on the bench. I take a quick glance at Zoe to make sure that she is okay, and not planning on shooting King in the back. I watch her closely as I lean back against the wall of the van. Thankfully, she is more worried about Star than trying to kill King.

I let out a small laugh as I close my eyes and relax. "Why stay awake when you can sleep, Zoe?" I hear her turn to face me, but I don't respond as sleep begins to take me.

The sudden stop of the van wakes me from my nap. 'We must be there' I think, as I begin to stretch my arms and legs. I steal a glance at Star, and see that she is awake. I take a quick glance at her shoulder to make sure that the sutures are still there and intact. I hear King talking with someone, the talking soon turns to snapping as the van starts moving. I let out a laugh which causes Star and Zoe to look at me.

"What's so funny?" Star asks.

"Don't worry about it" I answer.

She just shrugs as she turns back toward Zoe. I decide to close my eyes again, hoping to get a couple more minutes of shut eye. That is short lived, as the van comes to a stop shortly after starting up. I decide to open my eyes to see what is going to happen next. Once the van comes to a complete stop, I lean forward to get a better look out of the front window. All I'm able to see is a building in front of the van before the doors in the rear of the van open. Four military police officers are standing in the open door. Zoe and Star nod their head to the MP's as they leave the van. I move to get out, but get stopped by a hand.

"Sergeant Jesse Colt, you are under arrest" one of the MP's informs me.

"For what this time? I just got out of prison." I respond, as the MP's enter the van.

"You have the right to remain silent." They begin, I just tune them out as they talk. I have heard this speech so many times, that I could quote it from memory. I just stick out my hands so they can cuff me and get this over with. As they cuff my hands, I notice one of the guards is passing something into the van. Once they finish cuffing my hands, they reach for whatever the other guard had passed in.

"Straighten your legs" they demand, as they kick my feet. I let them move my feet to the position that they demanded. One of the guards then pushes my chest back with one hand, as the other guard is holding my cuffed hands in place. The other guard then begins to cuff my feet, and runs a long chain up to my hands. They are going to full-body cuff me, for reasons that are still unknown to me. Once they finish cuffing me, they place a mask over my eyes. Once that's done, they move to stand me up and move me out of the van.

They pass me to the guards waiting outside of the van. I listen to my surroundings, hoping to get some type of idea of where we are. The only things that I hear, is the movement of personnel, and the sounds of vehicles driving and idling. I feel a push from one hand on my right arm, forcing me forward. I stumble forward under the pressure of the hand. I let the pressure of the hand guide me to wherever we are going. I keep listening, hoping that something will give away were they are going. The sound of a door opening reaches my ears as I feel a blast of air hitting me.

"Why is Reaper cuffed?!" I hear from behind me.

"Because he is a killer" someone answers.

"But it's not fair to him" the first voice snaps.

"Can it Star. You know that this is protocol for where we are. So stop talking, and just wait." The voice of Kirby snaps.

I laugh quietly to myself as I hear a huff from Star. With the little bit of talk that they gave me, I can now place where we are. It's a top secret base that I was once stationed out of. The last base that I had ever served in, before I was sent to prison.

"Where are they going to take him, Kirby?" Star asks.

"To the holding cells, until the general wants to see him" Kirby responds. "We just got a message from the higher up. We are on guard duty until then, and yes, we have to do it Zoe."

I guess they just nodded because no answers came back, that I could hear. I continue to let the hand on my shoulder guide me to the holding cells. 'We should almost be there, if I remember correctly' I think to myself. I feel the hand pull back on my arm, causing me to stop walking.

"Prisoner 001, ready for processing" one of the guards begins. "All information is under the name Jesse Colt, aka Reaper."

"Roger" a voice responds. "Processed to cell 1."

I hear the buzz of a lock, and the opening of a door. The hand pushes me forward, forcing me to move. I take the guess that they are leading me to the cell, wherever that was. We walk for a couple more minutes before the hand forces me to a stop.

"Open cell 1" a voice demands. Again, I hear a buzzing sound, and a door open. The hand pushes me into the open door. I quickly shuffle my feet, so that I don't fall on my face. "Kirby, your team can use the other door to keep an eye on the prisoner" I guess the nod, as I hear another door open and close. "Prisoner, do not move. Any movement will be taken as hostile, and you will be shot. Do you understand?" the voice demands. I don't answer in any way, knowing that they will try to use it against me.

"Do you understand?" they demand again.

"He understands you" I hear Kirby's voice over a speaker. "Go ahead and remove them, he will stay still."

"But, sir..." the guard responds, but is cut off as a door opens.

"I will hold him as you remove the chains" Kirby begins. "If he does anything, then it will fall on me, and not you." I guess the guards nod in response, as I hear the sound of keys jingling. "But, if I were you guys, I would start with his feet, and then move to his hands." I feel the guard move their hands close around the cuffs. I feel the pressure on my left leg lessen, and then the pressure on my right leg disappear. I feel the guards grab my hands to remove the cuffs. Thankfully, this takes less time, and the guard seems to be in a hurry. The mask stays on, as I hear the chains clank and drag across the ground.

"I'm going to remove the mask now. Do not move, or you will be shot" I hear from behind me. I stay still as a hand pulls the mask off. I close my eyes to prevent the light from blinding me. Once the mask is completely removed, I hear the movement of the guards and Kirby. The cell door slams shut and buzzes locked.

"You can move around the cell now." I hear over the speaker. I open my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light in the room. I glance around the room taking everything in. I move slowly to the bed that is on the wall, and take a seat. As I look at the wall in front of me, I see Kirby and his team sitting there.

"So, who wants to ask the first question?" I laugh, as they look at me. I see that Star opens her mouth, but just as quickly, closes it. My eyes fall on Kirby, causing me to grin, as I know what he wants to ask. His mouth opens to start the question, but he gets cut off of by Zoe.

"Finish talking about how you know Kirby" Zoe demands.

"You're not going to shoot anyone this time?" I ask. This causes Star to blush a little, and Kirby glares at me.

"How about we start with how you were able to make a suture kit from almost nothing." Zoe tries again this time.

'I guess she got the hint' I think, before I start. "I was the medical specialist for the small team that King was the leader of. I had to make a lot of quick fixes when I had nothing to work with. I learned a lot of stuff on the field, because I was forced to." I lower my head so I'm able to look at my hands, and I turn over my hands, as if looking at the blood of the many people that I had to work on. "So many times I had to do it on teammate, or people who were not our targets. I also helped at many hospitals, critical care centers, or delivery centers."

"Why delivery centers?" Star asks.

"It helped me come to terms with something." I start, but get cut off by Zoe.

"That's funny, coming from a killer." She snaps at me. "I bet you killed the babies that you helped to deliver."

Her comment hit me hard, as I continued to just look down at my hands. I feel the blood run from my face, as I feel my mind go into a dark place. The depression began to overwhelm me, as the bodies all of my friends, and the innocent fill my mind's eye. Then, as the pictures flood my mind, one of the pictures stays a little bit longer than the others had. The picture of a little girl, who was being held in her brother's arms, who was yelling for help, as she bleeds out. I remember reaching out for her, in order to try and save her. I feel a tear forming in my eyes as I re-watch. I try to close the young girl's stomach to stop her insides from spilling out. Her bother is sobbing as I work as fast as I can. I look at my arm, as I feel a light touch on my right arm. I see the small hand of the girl trying to pull on my shirt. I see the tears in her eyes as she cries, as I work on her. The tears begin to fall, as I feel the pressure of her hand slowly fade, as her hand drops from my arm. I see her bother kneel down next to her, begging for her to stay with him. I watch as she looks at her brother with closing eyes, full of tears.

"Reaper" I hear as is drags me out of the memory. I look up again, to see all three of them staring at me. I notice that they are no longer sitting in the room next to the cell. Instead, they are all standing in my cell with me, with guns at the ready.

"Reaper" Kirby begins to talk, "The general is ready to see you."

I nod my head, as I move to stand slowly. The thoughts of the little girl, still fresh in my mind. Without being asked to, I stick out my hands, waiting for the handcuffs to be put back on. I notice that instead of normal handcuffs this time, they use zip ties to hold my hand together. I get ready to move, but notice that I can only take small steps. I look down to see that they had used normal hand cuffs to hold my feet close together. I let out a sigh, as I let them guide me out of the cell.

I try to get my mind back on the task at hand, as they walk me to a nicer area of the base. I focus on reeling my mind back in, as I glance around the hall way. This helps me to focus my mind, allowing me to pull it away from the little girl. We pause outside of an office, waiting to be let into the room. As the door opens, I see no one in the room. They guide me to the front of the desk in the room. I try to get an idea about who I'm about to meet, hoping that it's not the same man who sent me to jail. I hear the door open behind me, but I can't turn my head to see who it is, as I feel the pressure of Kirby's hand increase on my shoulder.

"Shit" I hear Kirby whisper. This gives me an idea of who I'm about to see. I'm about to see the shit bag who sent me to prison. The same person when made up fake information about me, after I was already in prison. The person who created and ran the ghost program. He finally enters my vision, and I fight the temptation to try and dive at his throat. I feel my blood run hot as he moves to his chair to sit down. Once he finally sits down in his chair, he slowly moves his eyes up to meet mine.

"Hello, Sergeant Jesse Colt" The general grins as my name leaves his mouth. I just glare at him instead of answering. I still have not, nor will ever, forgive him for sending to that prison. "It's good to see that prison has not made you soft, you seem to have stayed in pretty good shape. Even when I told prison to feed you only twice a day, and only the bare amount of food you needed to stay alive. I can also see that the other inmates did not manage to kill you."

"I'm not that easy to kill, fucker" I growl. "You will have to try harder next time. If I don't get you first" A fist hits me as the last word leaves my mouth.

"I see that it did not change your mood" he sighs, before going on. "I'm not proud of what I did, and was hoping that this would be easier. As for trying to kill you, I will just have to try harder this time then. Putting our past behind us, we need your help with the situation at hand." I notice that he looks older than he did the last time that I saw him.

"That's funny, you're asking _me_ for help" I laugh.

"You will respect the general, Prisoner" One of the guards snaps at me, as they hit my legs.

"Stop" demands the general. "I understand why he is doing this. I'm the reason that he is like this, and the reason that he was placed in prison in the first place." The guard walks back to his position next to the door.

"Carry on" he tells me.

"If I remember correctly, the last time that I "helped" you, I ended up in prison for life." I start, as I glare at him. "Even with all the bullshit that I had to deal with in prison, I'm still here, and ready to return the favor." I take a quick glance at Zoe before going on. "Starting with is one. Zoe, the person who ordered the death of your father is our dear general here. Oops, I guess the general did not want to tell you that when you joined." I see Zoe move to grab her gun, but stops when King grabs her hand.

The general lets a big sigh out, and from the looks of it, he grows even older every second. "Well, fuck, I guess we are just getting to the hard part done with right off the bat. Yes, I did order the hit on your father, Zoe. At the time, it was the right choice to be made, and still is. He had information that would have caused war everywhere. King's team was the best choice, as it was on a time table. I planned on never telling you about it, other than the fact that the person who pulled the trigger was in prison for life." He points at me before going on. "Out of the whole team, the sergeant here was the best to take the fall for it. As a prisoner on death row when we found him, this assassin who finally slipped up and was captured (or was presumed and thought slipped up at the time), wasn't easy to get, and came at a steep price, and many men. I did order it! So, you're damn right I would order it again, if I needed to." At that, Zoe turns to storm out of the office, but gets stopped by a guard.

"Move the fuck out of the way, before I make you!" she spits in his face.

"Let her go" the general barks. The guard moves off to the side, allowing her to leave. Another sigh leaves the general's mouth as his eyes travel from the door, to me, and then back to the door. "Is that what you wanted to do? Well, I hope you're happy with yourself sergeant."

"I mean, you could make a time machine and go back to the day you sent me to prison, asshole" I snap at him.

He runs his hand through his hair before speaking. "I don't know why I even tried to reason with you. You are, by far, the most stuck up person that I have ever had to deal with. Even after we managed to capture you"

I cut him off with a sharp laugh "That's priceless. You think that you managed to catch me. Come on now, general shit head, did you ever stop to think about it? I mean, really, did you think I might have let you catch me? I mean, I have been an assassin for, how long, before you managed to finally find a clue?" I take a quick look around, to make sure that no one is watching my hands, as I slowly begin to dislocate my thumbs, to begin sliding my hands from the zip tie handcuffs. "It's not like I could have paid the person who gave you the information about me, like where I was going to be, and at what time. I guess we will never know for sure, because I'm sure that person is dead by now." I can see that the general is thinking about everything that I had just said. I take that time to slowly remove my one of my hands from the handcuff, without making it too noticeable. Thankfully, my hand manages to slip right out with no one knowing.

"You're lying!" Kirby snaps. "We questioned him after we managed to catch you. We also checked his bank records for any large, unknown deposits. We saw nothing proving what you are telling us right now."

I just laugh again. "Come on now, King, you and I both know that all the stuff that you checked can be rewritten."

"You're still full of shit" Kirby snaps, as he raises a hand to hit me. I wait for the hand to start moving, before I move my now-free hand to stop his hand. The look on everyone's face is priceless, as they notice that my hands are no longer handcuffed.

"I'm about all done with people hitting me." I state, as I release his hand. "I honestly don't give a fuck if you believe me or not. How about we get to the real reason why you got me out of that hell hole? I'm almost positive that when I was sent away, someone promised that I would never see the outside world again."

"Anyway, sergeant, we are going to return you to active duty, but you will have a shadow on you at all times." The general stops for a second to point to Star. "Star is going to shadow everywhere you go, other than the shower and or restroom. You will only use the locker room to shower, shave, or whatever you need to do." I wave my hand in dismissal, as I turn to walk out the door. I notice the guards don't move to stop me from leaving.

'I guess I will go take a long shower, and grab something hot to eat' I think, as I head towards the locker room. I take notice of a pair of heavy foot step behind me. 'I guess one of the guards is going to keep an eye on me, at least until my babysitter is done with her meeting.'

**Star POV**

"Do you understand what I'm asking you to do, Star?" the general askes. "It will not be an easy task, and he _will_ test you the entire time."

"I understand, sir, but I just want to make sure that you picked the right person for the job." I begin, with worry on my face. "Wouldn't it be better to have Kirby watch him, or Zoe? I'm sure the guards could do a better job than I can. I'm sure he can easily overpower me, or slip passed me."

The general lets out a sigh before he begins to talk. "You're the only one I can have do it, Star. The reason being, that he will try and piss off everyone else, including Kirby and Zoe. So, with that in mind, I pick you. I trust you to do your best to watch him. I understand you are nervous, but I believe in you."

"I will do my best, sir" I respond, with a salute. "I will take my leave to begin my duty."

"Thank you, Star. I have a guard with him now, so please go relieve him" the general informs me. "If I were to guess, he is probably heading to the locker room or the mess hall." I nod my head, as I turn to leave the office.

I slowly begin make my way to the mess hall, to check to see if he is there. 'I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean, I can thank him for working on my shoulder, and maybe I can learn more about what type of person he is.' I think, as I take a quick glance around the mess hall.

"I guess he went to the locker room instead" I mutter, as I look around again to double check. After I finish my glance around the mess hall, I turn to head toward the locker room. I look around the hall as I move, taking in the surroundings. Some people are standing around with nothing better to do, some people are walking with a purpose in and out of the many offices. I laugh as one of the many personnel running, falls down as they trip over their own foot. I slow my walk to a stop next to them, so I can help pick up all the paperwork that they accidentally threw everywhere.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as I grab the papers.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking" they respond. "Thank you for the help gathering the papers also".

"It's no problem" I answer. "I was just on my way to the locker room, looking for someone."

They take a second to look at me. "You mean, the new guy that everyone is talking about?" I nod my head yes in response to his question. "Oh, he's not in the locker room, I can tell you that much. I heard someone say that some new guy is in the gym working out. Apparently, he has drawn a large crowd of personnel. So, if I were you, I would head that way instead." I nod my head in thanks, as I stand and begin my way to the gym.

'I wonder why he's in the gym? He's in good shape as it is, even with him being in prison for so long'. I think, as I move along the many halls toward the gym. I notice a group of young ladies, who seem to be barely out of their teens, giggling to one other as they rush past me. I keep an eye on them, as they move passed me. 'That's weird, I wonder what is making them laugh' I think, as I follow after them toward the gym.

"Why are they going into the gym?" I mutter to myself, as I follow in shortly after them, and see a group of people watching someone. I join the group to watch the person, but as I take in the sight of who it is, my face turns bright red. It's Reaper, and he is doing an entire work out that seems like it's built to increase his reaction time. But, the part that has me bright red, is that Reaper has somehow lost his shirt. I can see the many scars that he had gained over the years. I can see how toned his body has become. The sweat drips off of his body as he moves, every movement seems to be perfectly planned and well thought out. When he turns to face me, I can see his well-defined six pack. His chest, that has scars on it, stands out as the sweat gleams off of his body. I can't take my eyes off his toned body. I know I should stop watching him, but I just can't seem to stop myself. I manage to glance around, and I can see that a lot of the people watching are female, and that they all have the same look as I do. The only ones who look different, is the group of three that I had followed into the gym. They have the look of a starving dog, who had just seen a piece of meat that they just can't wait to take a bite out of.

I notice a guard standing near the group watching him, but the only difference being he has his gun out, and is ready to use it, if the time calls for it. I slowly make my way toward the guard, so I can let him know the general's new orders. The guard glares at me as I move close, but I don't stop moving closer.

"What do you want?" he snaps.

"I'm here to relieve you of this duty." I begin to tell him, "The general has assigned that task to me. You are to report back to the general's office at once."

The guard glares at me once more, as if trying to figure out if I'm making this story up, before answering. "Fine, I will report to the general, but if I find out that you are lying, I will be back with handcuffs to arrest you." I nod my head in response, to that to show that I understand. I watch him glance around the gym before heading toward the exit. A clap begins slowly from the group, as I watch the guard leave, before turning back around to see what had happened. As Reaper slowly begins to stop his work out, everyone begin to leave. As I watch everyone walk toward the door, I notice that the three ladies that I had followed in are walking right up to Reaper.

I let out a small grow, as I begin my way over to where he is standing. I hope deep down, that this is not going to be something that happens frequently. I let out a small sigh as I walk closer to the small group, and can hear what they are talking about.

"Pardon us, sir, but can we please know your name?" one of the ladies starts the conversation.

"Sure you can, but only if you tell me yours first" Reaper answers, with a sweet smile.

"Yessss, you cann" another one shutters. "My name is Ava, the one to my right is Amelia, and the one to my left is Mia."

"It is _very_ nice to meet you all. My names is Jesse Colt." He replies with a sweet smile. You can feel the charm just radiating from his body. I see his mouth open to speak some more, but he gets cut off by one of them.

"Are you see anyone at the moment?" one of them blurts out.

"No, I'm not, but thank you for asking" Jesse laughs out. "But, I would love to take one of you three out to a nice dinner some time." All three of the ladies squeal at that, as they literally bounce for joy. I decide that it's time for me to cut in.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I'm sure you have better things to do, other than act like a group of school girls with a crush." I snap, hoping to chase them away, so it will make my job easier. "As for you, Sergeant Colt, we need to talk in private." I grab his arm, and lead him toward the door. I instantly regret grabbing his arm, as my hand feels the toned muscles on his forearm. My mind wanders back to the scene of him working out, while sweat drips from his perfectly sculpted body, and the light shade of pink covering his cheeks. For whatever reason, my mind pictures me and him having sex, with that same pink color on his face as we make love. I snap back to the real world, as I hear his voice answer my thoughts.

"What do you want?" he demands.

"First, let's get one thing straight" I snap. "I'm your shadow, not someone who is going to guard you from anyone. Second off, you will never demand something of me again, if you want to live. I don't fucking care how many people you have killed, or what have you, just know that if I have to kill you, I will do it without a second thought."

He laughs at me before talking. "I like a woman who stands up for themselves." That answer makes me turn slightly red, that he thankfully does not notice. "But, fine, I will listen you for now" I see his whole demeanor change in a second. "If what you tell me looks or feels like it's going to get me killed, I will not hesitate to kill you." I see his eyes turn cold, full of anger and hate. I nod my head, too scared to say anything to a man who can easily kill me.

I muster all the strength I can, to snap back. "I'm the one with a gun here, asshole, not you. I would keep that in mind." I see his eyes change back to that charming look, I glance behind me to see the three ladies just leaving the gym. One of them makes a sign with her hand in the shape of a phone, as if telling him to call her. I let out a load growl as I turn back to him. "I'm talking to you, shithead."

He barely looks at me, as a small laugh leaves his lips. "That's so cute that you think I need a gun to kill you, sweetheart. You know what, go ahead and think what you must to make yourself feel better about it." He waves at the three ladies before turning his attention back to me. "Just remember, I don't need a gun to do my job." With another smile, he turns away from me and walks away without another word.

"You self-centered piece of shit" I snap, as I walk to catch up to him. "I'm not going to let you walk all over me, do you hear me?" I just get a small wave in response to what I told him, as he opens the door to the locker room. I let out a sigh, as I stop next to the door and wait for him to finish up whatever it is that he wants to do. "I'm not going to follow this piece of shit into the god damn bathroom" I think out loud.

"What was that, Star?" I hear from next to me.

I snap my head around to look at the person who is talking to me, to see Kirby standing there, laughing. "I take it you finally managed to catch up to Colt, and that he already got under your skin?" I just glare at him in response to what he said, causing him to laugh even more.

"How did you put up with him, sir?" I ask.

"Honestly, I just stopped listening to the piece of shit, and challenged him to a fight." He answers back with a sigh, as if thinking about what to say next. "He will pick on you until you prove that he can trust you. That's the way he is, and probably always will be. You're just going to have to find a way to prove that to him. I can tell you, it will not be easy to do, but I believe that the general was right in choosing you to watch him. You can learn a lot from him also." He glances at the door, and then back to me. "Don't forget, you have to show him to his room after this. Even though, I'm sure he already knows where it is." Kirby turns to walk away, but stops short. "Oh, by the way, we moved your room next to his, and you will have a one-way mirror to keep an eye on him." He turns back around before I can respond to him.

"Mother fucker, are you kidding me with this bull shit?" I mutter, as I hear the locker room door open. I glance at the door to see that it was not Jesse who walked out. I raise an eyebrow before I ask the question. "Is there still someone in there?"

"Ummm… no ma'am, I was the last one to leave" he tells me.

"Mother fuck!" I growl, as I throw the door open and run around the locker room, with no Jesse in sight.

"I swear to fucking god, I'm going to kill this asshole when I see him." I snap, as I run out of the locker room and head toward the room that was assigned to him. "This piece of shit better be in his fucking room." I finally make it to his room, and throw open his door to see that he is not in there. 'Where the fuck is he?' I think to myself.

"Why, hello again, Star" I hear from behind me. I twist around to see who has the balls to sneak up on me. Only to see Sergeant Colt standing next to me, with no shirt on. Again. My mind goes completely blank, as I take in the sight of him at a closer distance. The scars I saw earlier became more distinguished to me, as my eyes drink in the sight of him. I barely notice a couple tattoos on his defined body. One of the tattoos is covering a scar, which looks like someone tried to cut him with a jagged piece of medal or glass.

"Ummm… where did you go after you left the locker room" I manage to stammer out.

"I just walked to my room, and you ran right by me." He answers my question. "This is the same room that I had the last time I was here, so I already knew the way here." At the last word, he just walks past me into his room. My eyes follow him, still drinking in the sight of him. I gasp in shock when I see his back. The number of scars looks like it doubled in number and in size. Again, the biggest one being covered by a tattoo.

'I'm going to have to ask him about his scars, and why he has tattoos covering some of them' I think, as I follow him into his room, attempting to speak again. Nothing comes to mind, as he sits down on the floor, and begins to stretch. I just stand there, mouth agape, in shock.

"Do you have anything else to tell me?" he snaps at me. This brings me out of my shocked state.

"I just want to make sure that we are on the same page. And if you do that disappearing act again, I will shoot you when I find you." I snap back, as I turn to leave.

"Don't worry your cute little mind about it" he laughs, as I leave the room.

I slam the door shut and lean against the wall before going on, trying to get my thoughts back before I have to deal with anyone else. It takes some time, but I manage to get everything under control again, as I focus on the task at hand.

"I need to make sure that he does not slip by me again. I also have to find a way to show him that he can trust me." I sigh, as I think about the different ways that I can try and prove that to him. "I guess I will just have to start with not letting him leave my side again, even if I have to watch him shower" I feel my face redden at that thought. I shake my head as I open the door to my room, to ensure that everything is in there. I take a glance at the one way mirror to check on him. I see him still stretching on the floor, which causes me to let out a small sigh. I turn away from the mirror to finish checking on my room. I feel a smile cross my lips, as I see that they had grabbed everything from my old room.

"Star, you in?" I hear from the entryway to my room. I turn to the entryway to see who is asking. Only to see Kirby standing there. "Good, come with me to Reaper's room. We need to talk." I nod my head in response, as I follow him to the room next door. "Reaper, open the door, we need to talk." I let out a little laugh, thinking the door will not open. But, to my surprise, the door cracks open a little bit. Kirby opens in the rest of the way, and I follow in behind him, closing the door behind me.

"What the fuck do you want, King?" I hear from Reaper.

"I have an operation, which I will need you and Star to leave for soon." Kirby begins, with a look of concern appearing on his face. "We received information, telling us that there might be information about what is going on, in a lab just south of here. So, we are sending you and her into the lab to pull the information. The only catch is that we have no information on what happened to the lab. So, you will going in blind, and with no back up."

"Why am I not surprised?" Reaper laughs, as the words leave his mouth. "When will I ever get a mission were we have the information before we leave?"

"Can it, Reaper" Kirby snaps, before going on. "You will be heading out shortly, so we need to make sure that you understand who is in charge of the operation."

"I'm going to guess that it's Star" Reaper laughs again.

"Yes, it is Star. So, you will have to listen to everything she tells you" Kirby continues. "Do you understand?" Reaper just raises a hand in acknowledgment to his question. Kirby sighs as he turns toward me to brief me. "It will be an easy in-and-out for a small time. You just need to get in, gather the information, and leave. You will have a complete load of weapons, just in case something going wrong. Don't worry about him" he says, as he points a finger at Reaper. "He will only have one gun, and a couple of knives. He will be able to work with just that, no matter what he tells you."

"I understand" I respond. I glance over at Reaper, who has not moved from his corner.

"And please, be safe" Kirby responds, as he begins walking toward the door. He pauses as he reaches the door to leave, as if to say something, but stops before the words leave his mouth. As he leaves the room, I turn to Reaper to see if he has anything else to say.

"Reaper?" I ask. He does not respond, instead he just stands up, and follows Kirby out the door.

"Great talk" I mutter, as I follow Reaper out the door, toward the armory to prepare for the operation. "This will be fun. I can't wait."

**(MISSION)**

"At least we were able to get the information they asked for" I say, breathing hard, after we finally stop running.

"So much for it being an easy in-and-out." Reaper mutters, as he catches his breath. "We need to keep moving. Those infected seem to work more in packs, with no mind other than to feed. We should also be quiet, as they seem to be attracted to sound. So, don't shoot your gun unless you really have to." I watch as he wipes off the two knives he brought with him.

I let out a small chuckle after I finally catch my breath. "I wish I had a knife instead of the guns they gave me. Thank you for helping me out of that sticky situation." Reaper does not respond to my comment. Instead, I see him snap his head back down toward the way from which we just came. 'I wonder if he is always like this on mission. I'm still surprised he even helped me after I threatened him. I guess that just shows that he does have somewhat of a heart. So, what he was showing those three ladies might not have been an act, maybe it was really him. I wonder if I can ask him on a date?' I shake my head, clearing my mind, so I'm able to focus on the mission at hand, which is hard due to the noise entering my mind.

"Noise…" I mutter out loud.

"We need to move" Reaper mutters back, in a rushed voice. "They somehow managed to follow us. Head to the exit, now." He grabs my arm, and throws me to toward the exit, as he grabs the grenade from my pouch. I don't take the time to turn and see what he is doing, instead I take off at full speed toward the exit. A loud boom from behind me, tells me that the grenade he took from me was put to good use. I barely hear a pair of footsteps coming up behind me, and I turn as quickly as I can, as I pull out my handgun. I begin pulling the trigger to shoot the infected human, but stop as I see Reaper, and barely move the gun so I don't shoot him.

_Bang!_

"Shit!" Reaper yells, as the bullet barely whizzes past his head. "Look, I know you don't like me and all, but shit, you don't have to shoot me!" I try to let him know that I did not mean to but get cut off as he reaches past my head, and stabs an infected in the eye that was about to bite me. "These fuckers are like the walking dead, they only go down for good if you destroy the brain. So, if you're going to shoot, aim for the head. Now, let's get going to the exit!"

I turn again to take off toward the exit, with Reaper by my side. Dodging from side to side, as the infected fill the halls at the sound of the gun. I barely make it out of the hand of one of them, as it reached out toward the sound of me running. I sense Reaper pause slightly to kill one of them, as he runs toward the exit. I can see the light leaking through a door in front of us.

"We are almost there!" I mention to Reaper, who does not answer as he focuses on dodging the infected on his side of the hall. It feels like forever with the dodging the infected, and having to push and shove, or kill them, out of the way. We finally make it to the door.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Reaper growls, as he kills another infected. I nod my head in response to that, and reach for the handle. I feel all hope leave me, as I push the handle, but it does not move. I try again, but it does not move. I keep trying, over and over, as the infected move closer to us.

"Get the good damn door open, Star!" I hear again. I begin to rush my actions of trying to open the door, when all the sudden it pops open. I sigh in relief, as I feel the fresh air. I feel Reaper push me out the door as hard as he can. I notice why, as soon as I'm out of the door. The infected were barely ten feet away. "Go, Star, I will be right behind you" Reaper snaps. I begin to move quickly passed the outside of the door. I turn quickly to cover Reaper's escape, but the feeling of relief disappears as I notice that Reaper is getting surrounded by the infected bodies. I move to get to him, but I notice that Reaper had pushed me past the yellow and red strips on the ground, which marked where the heavy solid medal door was.

I see the door sliding closed, as Reaper fights the infected blocking his way. I try to move to the other side of the door, only to get stopped due to the door moving too fast. I take a glance around, seeing if there is a way to stop it, but I don't see an emergency stop anywhere. I look through the only view port, as the door closes on Reaper. I feel my stomach drop, as he is next to the door, with infected all around him. The look of pain on his face, as he feels the door against his back.

"Reaper!" I yell, knowing that he can't hear me. I bang my fist against the door as hard as I can, hoping to get the stupid door open. I try over and over again, but nothing happens. My knees begin to give out, as I slide to the ground, still hitting the door. Tears fill my eyes as I mutter his name over and over again, hoping that he can hear me. "Reaper, Reaper, Reaper, Reaper..." I slowly begin losing consciousness as I hit the ground.

"She's coming to, sir" I hear from a far off place. I try to find the source of the noise that I had just heard.

"Star, if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes" I hear from the void. "Star, open your eyes." I force my eyes to open, and close them right away, due to the blinding light. I try to open my eyes again, letting a little light into them so that I can try to make out where I am. The only things that I can make out, are a couple figures stand nearby, their faces covered by shadows. I go to move my arm, but can't move it. Instead, I hear the rattle of a chain. I try to move my arm again, but the chain stops it right away. I try to move my other arm, and the same thing happens.

"We know you're awake, Star" I hear from my right side. "So, we will just get straight into it. Private Nico Lee, you are under arrest for the desertion of your team member, Sergeant Jesse Colt." My eyes shoot open at the mention Reaper's real name, but close again due to the bright light. "You will serve a minimum of 15 years in prison."

"What the hell?! What about…" I begin to snap back. I stop at the small movement I see Kirby make with his head.

"You will not get a hearing for this, due to the situation at hand." A voice continues on, as if by a recording. "You will be transferred to a cell as soon as the medic says you are fine to be moved. You will await there, until we are able to move you to a prison. Do you understand?" I just look at the person, with no movement or without a sound, just like Reaper did when they arrested him.

"She understands you, before you ask again. She is just going to remain silent." I here from a voice, which sounds like Zoe.

"Very well" I hear, as a pair of footsteps leave.

'What the hell is going on?' I think to myself. 'I pray that I figure it out before I get sent to prison.'

**Reaper POV**

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I yell at no one but myself, as I kill another zombie trying to grab me. I glance around the now empty room. "Well, I guess my luck has not run out yet, by some miracle. I'm also glad that Star had more than one grenade on her." I reach down to check on what supplies I still have on me. "Two knives, and one more clip of ammo" I let out a sigh as I finish checking my gear.

I shake my head to regain focus on the job at hand. I slowly begin to make my way across the room. I stay as quiet as I can, so not to bring more of the infected to where I'm currently at. I keep one eye out for infected personnel, and the other eye out for an exit. Labs like this normally have an exit on every hall way, I just hope that I'm right. I pull a knife out as I hear the sound of dragging footsteps around the corner. I wait patiently as the steps get louder and louder, before I finally make my move. I jump out from around the corner and stab the figure in the eye. A loud pop enters my ears, as the knife pops the eyeball and slides straight into the brain.

I fall with the body to the ground, and hit with a thud, knocking the air out of my lungs as I land on top of the body. I quickly look around the area to ensure that no others are around, as I remove the knife. Thankfully, the knife slides out of the eye easily, so I don't have to leave a knife behind.

"I guess I better start looking for a way out of this hell hole." I mutter to myself, as I wipe the blade off and take off to find an exit.

**Star POV**

"I wonder if this is how Reaper felt after he got sent to prison the second time?" I mutter to myself, as I try to eat the food. "Always being watched, no matter what you do, never having time alone". I glance around the mess hall as I try to eat, hopefully finding someone that I can talk to. But it's easy to see that the guards are not going to let that happen, as one of them sits across from me, and the other one is standing near the table, scaring anyone who even looks at me away.

When I finally finish my meal, I move to stand and take my tray with me. The guards move to the front and behind me, so they are able to ensure that I don't try to run. I place my tray on the counter as I walk by, and I begin the slow walk back to my cell. I stop as soon as I feel a hand on my arm.

"We are not going back to your cell, your team leader wants to meet with your team to talk about what happened." The guard informs me, as he leads me to the office which Kirby is using.

"Any idea why he wants to talk to the team?" I ask.

"No" I get in a mutter. I just nod my head in response, as they guide me. Once we reach the door that leads to the office that Kirby is using, one of the guards steps inside to do what seems like a quick scan of the room, before letting me in. Once he is happy with the look of the room, he steps aside to make room for me to enter. As I enter, I see Zoe and Kirby are already in there, waiting for me.

"We will take it from here" Kirby tells the guards, who just nod and move to stand right outside of the door. Once they leave the room, Kirby turns to look at me. "How are you doing, Star? Are you able to get enough food?"

"I'm fine, Kirby" I respond, not wanting to really talk.

Kirby lets out a big sigh before talking. "Well, I can see that you picked that up from Reaper, even after not spending time with him for very long. I might as well get to the reason why I called you both here." Another sigh leaves his mouth before he goes on. "I wanted to try and give you more info on Reaper, because he is no longer here with us."

"Why would we even care?" Zoe snaps back.

"Because, Zoe" Kirby snaps back. "He was a team member for a little bit, and the impression that you guys got from him was wrong."

"No, it's pretty straight forward, he is just a cold-hearted asshole who loves playing with people's feelings." Zoe laughs out, as she shakes her head.

"I honestly want to know more about him". I tell Kirby, before he can bite Zoe's head off.

Kirby nods his head before beginning. "I will skip over the stuff that he has already told you. This is more about why he was so pale when we walked into his cell here." I sit up straight to listen to what Kirby has to say. "When he told you that he worked at delivery centers, there is a solid reason for why he was working there. Believe it or not, he did not take pleasure in killing, which is weird for someone like him, and for his job. He was very good at what he did, even when he did not enjoy it. For whatever reason, he continued to do it. It took a lot for us to manage to finally catch him" Kirby pauses to run a hand through his hair. "We lost a total of 40 men and women while trying to capture him. But then again, when your will to live is as strong as his… But then again, you guys don't know what his call sign is."

"It's Reaper" I answer, before even thinking about it.

Kirby shakes his head no before answering. "His real call sign is Devil's Reaper, or as the underground call him The Devil's Reaper. You may think that I'm lying to you about this, or that I made this up. I'm not at all, that's what the underground called him as we were looking for him. No one but a few knew his real name, until we started asking for Jesse Colt. The only ones to know his real name were far and few between. Thankfully, we got lucky one night, and found someone who knew how to get in touch with one of his contacts."

"Bullshit" Zoe laughs. "I've heard of that name before, you're really telling me that the piece of shit is really The Devil's Reaper?! That's fucking funny, because the last I heard, was that the name was fake, and that the real person was just a rumor. A rumor that was started by some important asshole, who was trying to protect themselves from being a target."

"What are you talking about Zoe?" I ask before she can go on.

"You're joking, right Star?" Zoe demands. I shake my head in response to her question. "The Devil's Reaper is one of the most infamous assassins known to mankind. There are a lot of rumors about him, and how many kills he has. He is feared all over the planet for being able to kill any target given to him, and never getting caught. Every target he has ever gone after has died, no matter what. No one knows anything about him, like I said he is a rumor and nothing more. Kirby is just giving us a line of shit to listen to, because he is just trying to cover his own ass for what the fuck he did to my father. He's trying to push the blame onto some asshole who goes by a call sign close to the rumor's call sign."

Kirby sighs again before he even tries to talk. "Look, believe it or not, I don't really care, but with the general's permission, here" He hands us both a file with 'Sergeant Jesse Colt, AKA The Devil's Reaper' on them. "That is the file that we have on him, and before you ask, the general left a note in there for you both." A small scuffle outside of the door causes him to stop and glare at the closed door.

"What do you want?" Kirby demands from the person standing behind the door.

"The general is ready to see Star, sir" the private informs him. Kirby just nods his head in responds as the guards walk into the room.

"I guess that ends what we are talking about then. Come on, Zoe, we better go also." As they leave the room, the guards move closer to me to ensure I am unable to escape. They guide me out of the room, and down the hall toward the general's office.

**Reaper POV**

"Well this is a pain in the ass" I mutter, as I sharpen my knife. "It seems that this building is not like the other government buildings that I have been in." I glance around the now empty room, keeping an eye out for anymore of the infected. I move from the desk that I had been using as a seat, as I place my wet stone back in my pack. "I wonder if I can rewire the blast doors, so that they open. That might not be a good idea though, because it might make too much noise and draw a lot of them to me. And I don't think I will be able to fight off the hordes with only 2 knives." I shake my head, as if clearing my thoughts. "I only have one knife, after having to leave the other one in a rush." I laugh, as I move toward the door to leave the office space I have been using as a small base of operations. I take a quick glance around the corner to check for any of the infected. I bring my head back, as I hear a heavy shuffling down the hall. I grip the hilt of my knife, as the shuffling gets closer. I set my body to react in a moment's notice, in case the thing tries to attack me. Thankfully, the steps don't get any closer, as a noise happens in a far off area. As the steps begin to fade, I slip out from the office and head in the other direction, hoping to find an exit.

**Star POV**

"Private Nico Lee, you are under arrest for the desertion of your team member, Sergeant Jesse Colt. How do you plea?" The General begin.

"Not guilty" I respond quickly. I don't continue on, not wanting them to use my words against me.

"I see" The General answers with a sigh. "It seems you have been learning from Sergeant Jesse Colt." I don't answer, I just stand there quietly, waiting for him to continue on. "It seems that you are not going to tell us why you are saying that you are not guilty." The general lets out a heavy sigh before going on. "At this point, there is no reason to carry on this trial. Private Nico Lee, you are to be placed in the brig until we are able to move you to a military prison." Another pause before going on. "Leave us. Kirby and Zoe can keep an eye on Private Nico Lee." The guards turn to head out of the door. Once the door closes behind them, the general begins "I'm going to guess that Kirby told you about Sergeant Jesse Colt's past then? Everything in that file that he gave to you is true, and yes, Star, you can keep it with you in your cell." There was another pause before he goes on. "I also have to tell you that we were wrong, and that he was right. He did pay off the informant that gave us the place and time that he would be there."

"Bullshit, sir" Kirby laughs. "There is no way, we checked everything that the guy owned."

"We missed the off shore account that is under his name" The general stated. Kirby turned white at that. "Yeah, I re-ran a search on the informant, and found an off shore account with 4.5 million dollars in it. The money was put in the account 4 days before we gained the information. Take those files and read over them, so that you are able to understand why we needed him to help us end this thing. Star, we will try and delay your move to the prison for as long as we can." I don't answer, as I turn to leave, not wanting to listen anymore. I open the door to see the guards ready to take me back to my cell.

I nod my head to the guards, and wait for them to surround me to escort me. I follow them quietly. As we make our way back to the cell, I slow myself to think about what the general had just told us. 'Everything is true that we have on file, and what we heard Reaper say was also true. It's so funny that he let himself get caught when he is so smart. It's almost like he had this whole thing planned.' I wait as my cell door opens, before I continue into the cell. I take a seat on the rack in the cell, and open the file that was given to me. I begin glancing through it, not really reading anything. The file has a lot of blacked out sections, so I'm unable to really gain an idea of what he did. I'm able to guess that he did a lot of black ops, for all the section that are blacked out.

"Well this is a surprise, it seems that he was very useful to the general. It makes more sense on why the general need his help. He would be able to get in and out of anywhere." I mutter to myself, then it hit me like a runaway bus. "He is able to get in and out of anywhere no matter the challenge. Which means he can still be alive. No, that's not possible. I watched he get surround by the infected." I just place the folder down and think about everything I have learned about my partner, who is now dead, or has joined the infected himself.

Alarms all of a sudden enter my ears, pulling me from my thoughts. I walk to my cell door, trying to get an idea of what is happening.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! INTRUDER SPOTTED AT THE WEST WALL. REACTION FORCE, RESPOND TO THE WALL." the speaker system blares. I can barely see the reaction force gearing up to head to the wall, but the weird thing is that all but one of the guards begin rushing toward the general's office.

"That's weird" I mutter. "I wonder what has them rushing about?" I glance around again, seeing if there is anything that will give away what will happen. After nothing happened, I wander back to my rack, and sit down. I grab the file again, and take a quick glance through it again, trying to take my mind off of what just happened.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! INTRUDER SPOTTED AT HQ. REACTION FORCE, RESPOND TO HQ." The speaker system blares again.

"What the hell is going on?!" I mutter, as I set the folder down again. "What could have gotten past the reaction force?"

"FIRE TEAM VICTOR, REPORT TO THE GENERAL'S OFFICE" The speaker system blares.

"What the fuck? Why are they calling my fire-team to the general's office?" I snap, as I jump to the cell door, trying to see what is happening again. "If it were the infected, the reaction force would have stopped it at the wall. Then, for them to recall the force to the headquarters' office means only two things: the new type of infected that we had seen running faster than what they normally do, or a person has managed to push past them before, they managed to reach to the wall. Which would mean, the person knows the layout of the base, and the reaction times. But then, why would they call my fire-team to the general's office?" I let the questions that I had running through my mind go, as I stared out the door hoping to see something to hint at what was happening.

"STAND DOWN, REACTION FORCE. STAND DOWN, REACTION FORCE." The speaker system blares. This brings questions to mind as I walk away from the cell door. I decide to stop thinking about what is happening. I place the file on the ground, and lay down to try and take a nap before anything else happens.

"I wonder if I can get used to this, like Reaper did." I mutter, as I close my eyes to let sleep take me. A noise at the cell door causes my eyes to shoot open. I sit up and look at the door, only to see Kirby standing there with the door open.

"Star, come with me, the general needs to see you right away." Kirby demands. I nod my head and stand to follow him back to the general's office.

'I wonder what is happening' I think, as I follow Kirby down the hall. As I follow Kirby, I see the reaction force slowly making their way back to armory to put their gear back in place.

"What was that all about with the reaction force?" I ask, hoping to get some information about what had happened. Kirby does not answer my question, instead he continues to walk as if I had not even spoken.

"Good talk" I mutter, as I continue to follow him down the hall toward the general's office. I glance around the area, hoping that something will give me a hint as to what happened. Nothing I can see shows any sign of what had happened just prior to this, everything looks the same, other than the reaction force returning from wherever they were. As we get closer to the general's office, I see more guards than before standing around. 'Whatever happened must have scared the general a great deal, for him to want an increase of guards' I think to myself, as we get closer to the office.

I continue to look around, as we get closer and closer to the office, the more guards I see. We stop at the desk right in front of the general's office, to see a medical team leaving his office.

"This can't be good" I mutter under my breath, as the team walks past us. Kirby shakes his head as we walk into the office.

"Doc, how is the general?" Kirby asks.

"He's not going to make it. I would say he has a couple days left, at most. I could not patch up the wound. The cuts are too close together, that we cannot patch it up in anyway." The doc takes a drag of a cigar that he has in his mouth. "Even if we tried to patch it up, we will cause more harm than good, since the veins will be stressed as it is, but he would survive from the wounds normally…" the doc takes a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts before going on. "But, it is topped with a poison that I have never seen before. The only thing I can tell, is that the poison is making his body weaker, so it is unable to help with the healing process." The doc takes another drag of his cigar. "We can only hope that he can pass peacefully. We have tried everything that we are able to with what we have, but nothing worked. And it's too risky for us to try and to get him to a medical facility. The most we can do now, is ease his passing, I'm sorry." The doc turns to leave the office.

"So, any idea on what or who would did this?" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Zoe standing behind me. "I mean, I do have an idea on who, I mean we all do. He openly told the general that he was going to kill him."

"It's not Reaper, I mean, he's dead. There's no way he survived, he got swarmed by the infected." I tell Kirby and Zoe.

"Star" I hear in a weak voice. I turn to see the pale face of the general looking at me. You are hereby given a full pardon for the action that you were falsely imprisoned for. More information has been brought to my attention. I reinstate you to active duty, as of now."

"Sir, you need to rest" Kirby states. The general nods, and move to stand with the help of his aids. "Star, head back to your cell, and grab anything that you need from it. I will let the guards know about your pardon." I nod my head in response, and head toward the door.

"Who will be in charge now?" I hear Zoe ask. I stop walking and turn back to Kirby, wanting to know the answer.

"Steve Chambers" the general answers weakly. "Steve Chambers is the new commanding officer." Everyone stares in shock about what just happened. The shock grows, as the general slowly walks over to Kirby. "Congratulations on this is a promotion to general." The wounded general slowly removes the stars from his collar, to pin them onto Kirby's collar. After Kirby is pinned, the aids slowly lead the wounded general away.

"Well, umm…" Kirby tries to talk. His mouth closes again, seeming to not know what to say next. After a big pause, he finally speaks. "Star, go ahead and gather everything from your cell and get some rest, I will need you tomorrow for a mission. Zoe, same for you. Get some rest, and get ready for tomorrow. I need you both here by 0900. Dismissed" I snap to attention, and turn to leave the room to gather my stuff.

Thankfully, no one gives me any trouble as I walk to my cell, and grab my stuff from the cell. I slowly walk toward my room. As I walk, I notice that the number of guards around the halls have not deceased at all.

'I guess they are still worried about what happened to the general' I think, as I pass more guards on my way to my room. 'I just hope Kirby is up to the task of leading us.' I pause before I open the door to my room. 'Why is the light in Reapers room on when he is not here?' I just shake my head as I open the door to my room. I drop the file off on the table, as I move the bathroom to take a shower.

**Reaper POV**

"So, Kirby, do you think that you will do a better job than the old man did?" I state, as I walk out of the shadows.

"Mother fucker, Reaper!" Kirby snaps as I walk closer, and lets out a sigh as I sit down. "One of these days, I'm going to have to figure out how the fuck you do that." I let out a laugh before he can go on. "I know it was you that did this, you are one of the very, and I mean very, few people who can get in and out of anywhere they please. I'm not even going to try to put you on trial, because I know it will have no point, as you can escape at any time. I only wish the general would have thought about that before releasing you. But, that is in the past now, and there is no fixing it.

"What do you want, Kirby? You somehow figured I would still be in this room when you sent everyone away. So, you want to talk to me in private about something" I inform him.

Kirby lets out a big sigh before going on. "You're right, I did know that you were still in the room. As for how I knew, let's just go with a gut feeling. I wanted to talk to you about leading the team. I want you to be the team leader of Zoe and Star."

"No" I answer.

"Colt, don't fight me on this, I need you to lead them." Kirby begins "You have more knowledge than anyone else I have right now."

"I will not do it" I calmly answer. "Give the leadership to someone else. We both know the old man freed me for a reason, so what was it? He did not want to tell me before he got hurt.

"You're going to fight me on this, no matter what" Kirby mutters. "Fine, I will pick someone else to lead the damn team. Even though you should be the one leading it, asshole." I show him my middle finger in response. "But still, you do have a point, which I hate to say. I don't know why the general pulled you out of prison. I will try and find out why, but until then, you are still on the team." I just cross my arms. "You are free to head back to your room, you are dismissed". I stand from the chair I was using, and turn to leave the room. "Oh, by the way, it's good to have you back." I just wave my hand in response.

'Guess I better shower and shave first, before I head to my room for some sleep.' I head to the locker room for a shower, and hopefully fresh clothes. Thankfully, there is no one in the locker room, as I take a long shower letting the water just run over me. I find a pair of pants that are a little big, but still fit. I slowly begin the walk to my assigned room after putting them on. As I walk, I think about why the general would not tell me why he freed me from prison. But, nothing comes to mind as I enter my room. I start to feel how tired my body is as I see the bed. I decide just to lay down and get some sleep before the new general sends someone to wake me.

**10 hours later**

"Sergeant Jesse Colt, the general request your presence in his office" I hear from the door. "Sergeant, are you awake"?

"Yeah. I'm up I'm up. So, shut the fuck up." I snap back "Tell the general I will there soon."

"Yes, sarg" I hear as the sound of footsteps walk away.

"I really don't want to go to this damn meeting." I mutter as I look around for a shirt to put on, but stop as an evil grin crosses, my lips as I think of a fun way to join the meeting.

**Star POV**

"Zoe, any idea what Kirby wants with us?" I ask, as we are about to enter the office.

"Not a damn clue" is the only thing I get back. I just laugh, as we open the door to the office.

"Welcome, ladies" Kirby starts with. "Please, take a seat, we have much to discuss." Kirby waits for us to sit before going on. "First, I want to start with how the team is going to work. You guys will only be used in top secret missions of high value."

"How many people are on this team, sir?" Zoe askes, before he can go on.

"You both will be part of a three man team" Kirby begins. "And, no, I will not let you pick your new teammate. Mainly, due to the fact that I already have your 3rd member picked out, to complete the team."

"Who's going to lead this "special team" of yours, sir" Zoe sarcastically askes. "Oh, wait, I bet you already have that picked too. Hmmm… let me guess, this new asshole we don't even know?"

I watch Kirby's eyes glance around the room, as if checking to see if the room is clear to talk. 'I wonder if he is still spooked by what had happened'. I slowly glance around the room, hoping to see something that would have the general spooked. I see nothing as I finish my sweep of the room, and return my gaze to Kirby, as I wait for him to answer the question.

"Actually, Zoe, I was going to make you the leader of this "special team", but now that you said the new guy, I will most likely give it to them." Kirby grins at the shocked look on Zoe's face, which begins to pale more and more as the words sink in. "Unfortunately for you, that person has already turned down the role of team leader."

"So, that means…" I begin.

"Yes, you are right, Star" Kirby laughs. I turn to look at Zoe, who's also looking at me, as Kirby continues on. "Congratulations are in order to you ….. Zoe, you are the new team leader." Zoe's head snaps back to Kirby. "I trust you to lead this team, to the best of your ability". Kirby lifts a coffee cup in cheers, and moves to take a drink, when it suddenly shatters in his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yell, as I jump up to cover the general from and more attacks. Zoe has also jumped up along with me, pulling her handgun out of its holster, scanning for a target. I slam my hand down on the alarm, calling for the guards. I watch as they rush into the room, looking for the attacker.

"Sir, are you hurt?" one of the guards asks, as he nears Kirby.

"My hand is bleeding, but other than that, I'm fine" Kirby answers, causing the guard to nod and reach for his radio.

"Viper 1, this is delta 3, how do you read?" he says into the radio.

"Load and clear, Delta 3" Viper replies. "What's the situation?"

"The General is bleeding from a wound on his hand. The general's room appears to be clear, send the Doc up" delta 3, brief Viper 1.

"Roger that, Delta 3. Doc's on the way. Over and out." Viper 1 responds. I watch the guards search the room from top to bottom, hoping to find something left by the attacker.

"Sir, Look" one of them exclaims, as they hold up a small needle. "I have never seen anything like this." The doc arrives just as Delta 3 takes the needle to examine it.

"At lease the cuts are not that deep. We can just use gauze on it, and give you a couple of pain killers to help with any pain you may have." The doc explains to Kirby. "I also wanted to tell you, that we finished the autopsy of the late general, Jon Lacayo. Nothing out of the ordinary was found, other than what seems like a signature of some type."

Kirby raises his hand to stop the doc from speaking. "EVERYONE OUT! OTHER THAN DOC, ZOE, AND STAR."

"But, sir, we have to finish…" Delta 3 starts.

"I GAVE YOU A GOD DAMN ORDER!" Kirby yells. The guards who rushed in are now rushing out, trying to avoid pissing Kirby off even more. We hear the door slam shut, as the last guard leaves. "Okay, doc, continue."

The doc nods before going on. "As I was saying, we finished the autopsy of the late general, Jon Lacayo." The doc pauses to grab something from his pocket. "Sir?" He looks at Kirby, with a cigar in his hand. Kirby nods his head in response to the request of the doctor. "Nothing out of the ordinary was found, other than what seems like a signature of some type." He reaches into his pocket again and pulls out a picture of a mark in his hand. "This was found after death happened, from what I gather. It's a type of contact poison that is used, often to slow the targets' action and cause death."

"What is it?" I ask, as I look at the picture.

"That, I do not know." The doc takes a drag from his cigar. "I don't know of any assassins who use this as a signature. But my knowledge on the subject is very limited, so you would have to ask one of them." The doc takes another drag of his cigar before continuing on, "Reaper would probably know best, but he is no longer with us. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what we have found" The doc nods his head at Kirby, before leaving the room.

"Well, damn" I mutter, as I think about what the doc just said.

"True" Kirby answers as he lets out a sigh. "Go ahead and relax for the rest of the day. Just come back tomorrow after lunch."

As both Zoe and I stand to leave, I glance around the room once more to make sure that Kirby is safe. Happy to see nothing out of place, I walk out to catch up to Zoe.

"So, want to go get something to drink to celebrate your promotion?" I ask, looking at her, I see a smile cross her lips as she nods yes. "Cool, let's go get changed, and party it up!" She just laughs, as she turns to walk toward her room. I just smile, as I hurry down the hall to my own room. I slowly come to a pause, as I get closer and closer to my room.

"What the hell?" I whisper, as I stop just outside my door. "Why the hell is Reaper's door all the way open?" I slowly move toward the now fully open door, to glance inside. 'Well, that's just weird' I think, as I look around the room, only to see nothing or no one there.

**Reaper POV**

I watch as Zoe and Star leave Kirby alone in his office, and shut the door behind them. "You really need to train these guys better, sir" I laugh as I notice him jump, as I lock the door behind them.

"Damn it, Reaper!" Kirby snaps. "How the fuck do you keep doing that, and how much did you hear?"

"Trade secret" I laugh quietly. "As for how long I have been here, let's just go with, I know who the team leader is now."

"How the fuck… you know what, never mind. I'm sure I don't want to know." Kirby sighs before going on with the picture in his hand. "I have proof that it was you that killed the general now. I have this signature of yours."

I glance at the picture, and start laughing. "I only stabbed him twice, and it was not to kill, I can promise you that. As for the contact poison, I never used it, because it can be easily removed or avoided from the target. Like washing it or wearing a glove, anything like that make contact poison useless."

"What is this then?" Kirby snaps, as he waves the picture in front of me. I quickly glance at it again.

"Look, Kirby" I sigh, "if I wanted the general dead, he would have been dead before anyone managed to get into the room. You know that, you have seen my work, so you know it's true. Plus, it's not my signature. Here, I will show you." I reach into my pocket, and throw a mini scythe on his desk. "I was named Devil's Reaper for a reason."

"Fine, then who did this?" Kirby snaps again.

I look at the picture a little longer this time before I answer. "Well, it spells blood, that line splitting the circle shows that. There is a team who uses that sign after they have made a kill. The contact poison is also a giveaway as to who's behind it from that team."

"You know who killed the general?" Kirby demands.

"Unfortunately, yes I do" I let out a long sigh before going on. "I only know their assassin name, because I had a dealing with them long before I met the old man. They are called the Hunter of Hunters, they are one of the few assassin teams that function together." I pause again, before standing and moving to the door. "By the way, you're welcome for saving your life." A blank stare appears on Kirby's face, so I go on. That cup was poisoned around the opening. Have the medical team test it, and you will see. Have a good one." I disappear out the door before he can say anything. "If it is them, then the old man was a big threat to whomever hired them. So, with Kirby taking his place, they will target him also, because he might be a threat to them, or what they are trying to do." I lose myself in thought as I walk the halls.

"REAPER!" I hear, dragging me from my thoughts.

**Star POV**

'It can't be him' I think, as I yell "REAPER". I see his head raise, to see who is yelling for him. I feel my legs start running toward the man who was once dead. I move my legs as fast as I can, hoping that what I'm seeing is not fake. 'Please, be real' I think, as I take a flying leap at the figure of Reaper. I feel the warmth of his arms wrap around my body, as we fall toward the ground. The sound of someone exhaling enters my ears as I look at the person I just tackled.

"How are you doing, Star?" I hear from the voice below me.

"Reaper, I missed you so much. How did you survive?! I saw the swarm of the infected that surrounded you" I take a deep breath, before asking more questions. "How long have you been back? Does Kirby know you are back? Are you hurt?"

"Star, slow down please, I will answer your questions as soon as I ca…" I cut him off with a kiss. As our lips touched, it felt as though time had stopped. My body melted into his arms, as the kiss goes on, I feel as if nothing else matters. I feel safe as can be, at this point it time. I run my hands up his chest, feeling the many scars on his body. The defined muscles covering his body, from the many years of being an assassin.

I hear someone clear their throat nearby, causing me to end the kiss before it got any deeper. "I see that you figured out that Colt it still alive, Star."

I jump to attention as I realize who it is. "Sir, I can explain."

"What, you slipped and fell on top of him, kissing?" Zoe laughs. I turn bright red thinking about what they have just seen. "I was coming to tell you I have to cancel on going out tonight. I forgot I have wall watch tonight, sorry." I watch as she turns to leave, before I can say anything.

I turn to Kirby to see if he has anything to add to that. "I just came to say that you were right, Reaper. I will have people looking into it as we speak." I watch him leave as well, I finally manage to turn to face Reaper who is smiling.

"So it's good to see you also, Star" Reaper laughs as he stands. My breath stops as I see that he was shirtless the whole time we were kissing.

'That means…' I think as feel my face heat up. 'Oh my god, I can't believe that happened!' I dart toward my door, before he has a chance to say anything more. I slam the door shut, as I lean heavily against it. 'I can't believe that I just did that, I can't believe that I kissed him and felt his body against mine. How good his lips felt against mine, how amazing it was to feel his body underneath mine, as I ran my hands up his defined chest. The many scars he had gained from the many fights he has been in.' I feel my body begin to heat up. My cheeks flush with heat, as I think about kissing him deeper, or letting him have his way with my body, however he wants.

I check to ensure that I have locked the door, so no one can get in. I slowly make my way to the shower, before I decide to throw the door open and rush Colt again.

"Star, are you okay?" I hear from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just really tired." I answer, hoping that it works.

"Okay, then have a good night" I hear in response. I listen to the footsteps walk away before I quietly unlock the door and take a peek around, to make sure that no one is nearby. After seeing no one in the hall, I close and lock the door again. I take one deep breath as I walk across my room, but something catches my eye in the window linking my room to his so I can check on him.

"Oh, shit" I say to no one, as I watch Reaper change in to clothes to work out in. I try to take my eye off of him, but I can't, no matter how I try. I'm able to get a better look at one of the tattoos he has on his back. I noticed a tattoo on Reaper's back that looked like a generic grim reaper. I thought to myself "Why would he wear the mark of the grim reaper on his right shoulder, unless he believed that death always behind him, ready to take him, no matter how far or fast he ran? That tattoo he has, was different upon thinking and recalling the details in my mind. (_Little did she know it was actually a legendary tattoo, told in stories passed down throughout history, to only be given to those poor souls whom death marked, as he walked away with their souls. Better known as The Devils Reaper. Many beliefs and customs believe that anyone with this mark, have been personally chosen by the devil to take the souls of the highest priority and importance_.)

**Reaper POV**

'Well, that was an unexpected reaction from Star' I think, as I change into a pair of workout clothes. 'I was expecting a punch, or a hard slap, but that kiss was nice.' I shake my head as I try and clear it up, as I finish changing into my work out clothes.

I let out a laugh as I open the door to head to the gym. I pause next to Star's door as I head to the gym. I barely hear a shower running behind it, so I decide to just head to the gym.

"Reaper" I hear as I walk down the hall. I pause for couple of seconds to turn and see who's calling my name. A surprise fills my eyes as I see Zoe walking quickly to catch up to me.

"Hi, Zoe, what can I do for…" I get cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER?!" Zoe yells. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LED US TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE DEAD!" I watch her raise her hand again to slap me. I let her hit me again. I turn my head to spit out the blood that I have in my mouth, from a cut she caused on the inside of my cheek. "YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO COME BACK AND FUCKING KISS HER, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT, SHE WENT TO JAIL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I watch as she balls her hand in to a fist, and takes a big swing at my stomach. I buckle over as she lands the punch, and I feel the breath leave my lungs.

I struggle to breathe as I raise a hand over my head, to stop her from swinging again. Unfortunately for me, this does not help, as she swings over and over, as if trying to make me feel the pain that she felt for Star while she was in jail. I struggle to regain my breath as the beating continues. As I slowly gain my breath back, I prepare for another strike. I move my body, just as another strike comes in, causing her to miss. I take this chance to grab her arm, to prevent her from hitting me again. I grab her other arm before she can draw it back.

"Zoe, please listen to me. I did not do that on purpose, there was no other way." I wheeze out.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she yells back, as she fights my grip on her arms.

"Why would I lie about this?" I responded. "What I did was to save her life, not mine. I planned on dying on that mission. So I no longer have to deal with this shit." Zoe seems taken aback at what I said, so I manage to stand as I release her arms "To be honest with you, I wanted to die for a long time now. But every time I have tired, I somehow find a reason inside of me to live. Do you know what that feels like?" Zoe opens and closes her mouth to say something, but is unable to speak.

"Do you feel better now?" I hear from nearby. I turn to face the sound of the voice, only to see Zoe pale. As I turn. I see the new general Kirby, with 3 guards, standing nearby. "If you are done beating the sergeant to death, I would like talk to you both about the special team that you are the leader of, Zoe. It has come to my attention that I forgot to tell you who the 3rd is." At this, he raises a finger pointed my direction.

"OH, FUCK NO! THIS PIECE OF SHIT?!" Zoe yells.

"Yes, this piece of shit is your 3rd." Kirby laughs. With a wave of his hand, he send the guards down the hall. "Trust me, you will need him for the missions I plan on sending your team on. "

"YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING, RIGHT?!" Zoe yells back. "HE FUCKING LEFT STAR ALL ALONE IN THAT FUCKING LAB!"

Kirby raises his hand to quiet her, so he can talk. "If that is what you believe, then why don't we ask Star to tell you about it tomorrow morning during the meeting, when we will be talking more about your team. Now, how about you leave the good sergeant alone, so he can get to the medical bay?" Kirby glares at me before going on. "Yes, sergeant, I mean the medical bay, and you will stay there until I send someone to get you for the meeting. Is this understood?"

I just begin walking to the medical bay, knowing that he is going to set up a watch to ensure that I stay there all night. I can hear him still trying to talk to me, but I just wave my hand over my head as I walk in the direction of the bay.

'That's funny, how I get yelled at for shit I did not even do' I think, as I walk in the door of the medical bay. I just stand there, waiting for a nurse to place me in a room so they can take a look at me. I figure I'm not that bad off, as Zoe did not hit any vital spots. I chuckle as a nurse comes running toward me, as if I'm dying. As she looks me over, the concern on her face starting to drop away. The little bit of bleeding I had has stopped, my swollen eye still a little painful, because of the ring she had on her hand. I let the nurse lead me to a room, so the doc can check me over. I wait for her to leave, before I lay down on the bed to close my eyes.

"So much for the gym" I mutter to myself, as I relax on the nice bed. I just get conferrable for about ten minutes, before a knock to the door enters my ears. I sit up, and wait for the doc to open the door.

"Sergeant Colt, the nurse tells me?" the doc stops what he is saying when he sees me sitting up. I let out a small laugh as he pokes his head out the door, and yells for the nurse. "I thought you said he took a beating, Amelia?"

"He did, sirrrrrr…" her voice trails off as she enters the room, and can see what the doctor is seeing. "I don't understand, he was bleeding, and his eye was swollen, doctor. I swear."

"Well then, I did not think they would work that fast." I mutter out loud, as I begin to think about what happened to me.

"Sergeant Colt?" I hear, dragging me from my train of thought.

I glance back up at the doctor and the nurse, and laugh. "Well, I guess I said that a little too loud then." They just nod their heads up and down. "I found something in the lab that is supposed to help with healing. But, I did not know that this was going to be this fast."

"So, you're telling me, Sergeant, that you found something that stated that it will increase your healing?" I nod my head in response. "You decided it would be a good idea to inject yourself with it?"

"Yes, I really don't see the downside to this." I laugh.

"You could have killed yourself, for one thing. Secondly, you have no idea what the side effects are, of what you injected yourself with." The doctor sternly states, before the nurse jumps in.

"You're not even medically trained" Amelia gasps.

"Actually, I'm better trained than you are, sweetheart" I laugh, shocking her.

"He is telling the truth." The doctor shakes his head. "It still does not mean that you should have done this. You know I'm going to have to run tests to make sure that you're not going to put anyone else at risk."

"I understand, doc. Go ahead and run the tests" I begin. "Oh, FYI, I did read the lab paperwork on what I injected myself with. The paperwork said something about self-replicating nanites, which increases the healing factor that the human body already has. In a sense, I made a deal with the devil again, and it seemed to have paid off this time."

"Nanites…" the doctor mutters in a low voice. "I know that a lab was getting ready to test them on humans."

I laugh, as I hold out my arm. "Go ahead and run the tests, and draw blood that you will need."

The doctor lets out a heavy sigh as he nods. "You do know that I will not be able to tell you what the side effects are going to be, no matter which tests I run."

I just laugh again "like I said, doc, I made a deal with the devil, and will have to pay the price at some point." The doctor lets out a sigh again, before walking closer to begin the tests.

**Star POV **

"I'm not lying to you, Ava! He came in looking like a pile of shit, and ten minutes later, he was fully healed" I overhear at the chow hall.

'I wonder what she is talking about' I think, as I take a seat with my tray of food.

"Can I join you?" I hear. I look up to see Zoe standing there, with a tray of food. I nod my head yes, she can. I hear her sit down as I continue to dig in to my breakfast. "So, you and Colt then?" I blush at what she says. "I mean, don't get me wrong he is really good looking, but I'm not going to jump down his throat" I feel my face flush red, as she talks about what she saw. "Anyway, how are you feeling? You looked a little worn out when I saw you."

"I'm fine. I just needed a little sleep" I answer, looking down so she can't see my face. I glance across the table slowly, to try and look up, when my eyes stop on her knuckle. My face shoots up, so I'm looking her in the eyes. "What happened to your hands?"

"Oh, I forgot to wear boxing gloves when I was hitting the bag" she shrugs. I look at her with a question in my eyes. "Fine, fine. I got into a fight with someone."

"Who is that stupid, to get into a fight with you? I mean, you are the team leader of a special unit." I shockingly state.

"It was a nobody who was trying to prove themselves." Zoe laughs back. "Last I heard, he was spending the night in the medical bay."

"Did you hurt him that bad?" I ask, hoping that she did not kill the poor guy.

"He will need a few stitches, and an eye patch for sure. I might have broken a few ribs too, so he will not be up and moving anytime soon." She tells me before finishing her breakfast. "Well, we better go, so we can meet up with the general." I nod as I stand up, to begin the walk to the general's office.

"Any idea what he wants with us?" I ask.

"I have a small idea, but I'm not 100% sure if its right." Zoe pauses before going on. "But, no matter what, it will be fun." I laugh, as we continue the walk down the hall. The closer and closer we get to the office, I notice the increased number of guards standing around near the secretary's desk, and watching the hall for anything that does not look right.

"He is waiting for you, Zoe and Star, so head right in" the secretary tells us.

"Thanks, Ava" Zoe tells her, as we open the door to head in.

"Welcome back, Zoe and Star. I hope you are both well." Kirby starts with. "Can I get you both something to drink, or to snack on?" I take a quick glance around the room, and see that there are two guards in the room with us.

"Can it, sir. Why are we here?" Zoe demands.

Kirby let out a big sigh before talking. "Well, I was going to introduce Star to the new member of the team, but he somehow ended up in the medical bay after getting into a fight. "I glance at Zoe, who is smiling.

"Who is in the medical bay?" I hear from behind me. I snap my head around, as I grab my gun. I hear the guards bring up their rifles. As I finish drawing my gun, I look up to see Reaper leaning against the bookshelf. He raises his hands over his head, as if to surrender before speaking. "General, Zoe, and Star, you can put the guns away. I'm pretty sure I'm not here to kill any of you, yet. I mean, I have not gotten paid to do it, so you are safe, for now". I hear and see the guards move around me, to point their guns at his head. "Come on, Kirby. Really, only two guards in the room with you, after I told you who killed the last general? I guess you must think you're untouchable, but then, how was I able to get past all of your guards, and into the same room as you? I told you that you need to train them better, if you want to live." With that, the guards who just had their rifles pointed at Reaper, no longer have them. Instead, they are both in his hands. They looked as shocked was we were, at this happening. The guards begin to try and tackle him to the ground, but get stopped.

"STAND DOWN! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR HIM!" Kirby yells, causing them to stop where they are standing. "LEAVE US, NOW!" The guards glance back at Kirby, then back at Reaper, who is smiling at them. "Leave us" the guards nod their heads, and leave the room glaring at Reaper, as if trying to kill him with their eyes.

Once the door closes, Kirby snaps his head to Reaper. "I swear to god, Reaper, you are going to end up shot one of these days, and you will only have to blame yourself for that. How the hell did you manage to get by all of the guards, and into the room without anyone…"

"Sir?" Ava's voice comes over the intercom.

"What?" Kirby demands.

"There is a guard here to see you. He said it's of high importance." Her voice trembles back.

"Fine, send him in" Kirby tells her. A couple seconds later, the doors open, letting a guard in who seems to be shaking. "What, private?"

"Ummm… sir, I have seemed to have lost…" the private starts.

"OUT WITH IT PRIVATE!" Kirby snaps.

"I have lost Sergeant Colt, sir" the private manages to get out.

"I'm right here" Reaper laughs. "I'm telling you, Kirby, you need you train these guys better."

"How… when did you get here?" the private asks.

"Don't worry about it, little one, I'm just that good." I laugh, as I hold out the guns I took from the guards. "Do me a favor, and give these back to the guards outside, please. They somehow misplaced them." The guard reaches out to grab them, before turning to Kirby.

"Sir?" the guard questions.

Kirby lets out a big sigh before talking. "Leave us, private. Also, thank you for coming forward with your mistake." The guard nods his head, as he finishes taking the guns. Once the door closes, Kirby looks back at me and Zoe. "Reaper is going to be the 3rd on your team. I did want to surprise you with the information, but there does not seem to be a point now." The general stops talking, as Zoe stands up and begins to walk toward Reaper.

"It's seems that the ass-kicking that I gave you yesterday did not stick." Zoe snaps, as she gets closer to him. "Don't worry, I will make sure this one sticks, but you will not need to go to medical. Oh, no. Instead, they will need a body bag this time." I watch as she takes her knife out of the sheath, and makes herself ready to use it.

"Zoe" I say, hoping to get her attention off of Reaper. "Zoe, don't do it."

I watch Reaper roll his eyes as she gets closer to him. Once she gets close enough to him, she jumps at him, blade first. My eyes widen in shock, as Reaper does not move out of the way. He just stands there, as if nothing is going to happen. I cover my mouth in shock, as the blade enters his chest. An evil grin crosses Zoe's face, as she digs the blade in deeper.

"Die, you piece of shit'" she growls.

"AVA! SEND FOR A MEDICAL TEAM RIGHT AWAY!" Kirby yells into the intercom. "ZOE! STAND DOWN RIGHT NOW!

"No, sir" she laughs "he had this coming."

"THAT'S AN ORDER, ZOE!" Kirby yells. "GUARDS, ARREST STAFF SERGEANT ZOE!" I watch as the guards rush into the room. My body can't move from the shock that has filled my body. The medical team rushes in the door, and takes a look around only to see Reaper still standing where Zoe stabbed him. They quickly move to him, as the guards pull Zoe off of him. The medical team fusses around for a second, before they all stop and look back at Reaper.

"Umm… sir?" one of them starts.

"What?" Kirby demands.

"Sir, there is no pulse, or any blood coming from the wound." The medic begin to tell us. "It's almost as if he were never alive to begin with."

Laughter fills the room, before a voice closely follows. "I'm telling you, Kirby, you really need to train them better than this. I mean, Jesus, they can't even kill someone right." Reaper appears near the General's desk, causing everyone to jump, before going on. "I mean, you want to send us on a mission, and they can't even tell if the person they stabbed is really a live person or not. Don't get me wrong, Zoe, it was a good idea to stab me, but it will never work on me. You are too slow, and not yet ready to take my life. Honestly, in this room, only one of you would stand a chance in hell in killing me, and that would be Kirby."

"How the fuck did you do that?" Zoe growls, as she fights the guards holding her.

"Trade secret" Reaper laughs. "Anyway, sir, I'm sure that you can send all these nice people away, and release Zoe here, as she was not able to kill me." Kirby just nods his head and looks at the guards who release Zoe. The medical team leaves first, with Reaper's fake body. The guards closely follow them, as I look at reaper.

"Reaper, how the fuck…" Kirby demands, before getting cut off by Reaper raising a hand.

"Like I said before, trade secret" he smiles. "Like I said before, Zoe, you are not yet ready to take my life. I have a strong feeling that this will not be the last time you try, either. So, how about I make a deal with you, you can try any time you want, as long as we are not on a mission. I will not use any weapons to defend myself, other them my two hands"

"Reaper, you can't" Kirby starts, but gets cut off by Zoe.

"Fine, you have a deal" she states with a glare.

"Good, now that that is settled, we can continue on with what the good general has to say." Reaper smirks, nodding to Kirby.

"Right, as I was saying, Reaper is your 3rd for this special team." Kirby sighs, as if regretting what he is about to say. "As much as I don't want to say this, Reaper is the best suited for what I need you guys to do."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Kirby? Star and I can handle anything you need, with just the two of us. We don't need this asshole's help." Zoe snaps at him, with a lot of venom in her voice.

Kirby sighs again before explaining more. "Yes, you do need him with you. He knows who I'm sending you after, and is one of the few that has survived an attack from them."

"Fuck" I hear Reaper mutter.

"I'm sending you after the team that killed the old general. The Hunter of Hunters. We need to bring them in to answer for their crimes." Kirby pauses before going on. "They are an elite & deadly team."

"That's putting it lightly" Reaper coughs.

"Do you have something to say, Reaper?" Kirby snaps.

"Yeah, I do." Reaper snaps back. "There is no way in hell this rag tag team is going to last against them. I mean, hell, they can't even keep up with me, and I'm one fucking guy. You're better off training the guards, and whomever else, to fight against the infected than them. They will live a lot longer that way."

"Then, train us" I breathe.

"What?" he snaps.

"Then train us, so we will be able to survive against them." I tell him as I look at him, hoping that this will work.

"Train you?! You must be fucking joking, right?" He laughs. "It would take years to train you to even take on the entry level assassins who have not even made a name for themselves yet. Let alone one of the elite tiers, whose kill count is unlike any other team of assassins'. Who, mind you, I can barely take on myself."

"We can take you" Zoe snaps at him.

"Oh really" Reaper laughs. "If you can "take me" as you put it, then I will not have to train you, because you will be able to counter any assassin that comes at you. But, you can't take me as it stands."

"But, you said one of us in this room could." I point out, before he can get going.

"I was joking. There is no way in hell anyone on this god forsaken base that can take me." He laughs at me. "Even if there were someone on this base that could, I would be very impressed. But that is neither here nor there." He pauses to glance around the room, as if checking to make sure that he will not be overheard. Then, faster than we are able to react, he pulls a knife and throws it at the door. It hits with so much force that it is buried up to the hilt in the door. This causes a yelp to sound in surprise.

"Do you want something, Ava?" Reaper demands.

A worried voice sounds at the other side of the door. "No, sir, I was just walking by."

"Sure you were. I suggest that we finish this little meeting up." He sternly says.

"I agree, I want to show this asshole that I can take hit." Zoe snaps, as she glares at Reaper.

Reaper lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "Fine, let's go to the gym, so you can prove to me that you can "take me". I mean, someone who can easily take me should have been able to sense a person hiding behind a door." Reaper slow begins walking towards the door, reaching for his knife. "I mean, really, who could have missed that?" He removes the knife and opens the door. "I guess I will see you in the gym then."

"Yes, you will". Zoe snaps, as she walks toward the door. "I can't wait until you eat your own god damn words. I'm going to make sure you stay in medical this fucking time."

**Reaper POV**

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" I ask Zoe, just before we entered the gym. "It's not too late for you to walk away, you know". I want to try and talk her out of this, so she does not end up hurt. The base is already running low on people as it is.

"Are you scared that you will end up in the medical bay again?" she snaps, as she gets ready to attack me.

"No, no, I'm just trying to save you from getting embarrassed in front of everyone." I tell her, as I nod my head toward the stands, which are filling up with personnel. I see Ava sticking close to Amelia, as they make their way into the stands. I notice Kirby and Star heading toward the center of the gym, looking as if they are going to try and stop what is about to happen.

"This match **will only go** until first blood" Kirby begins. "**Is** that understood? (Looking at Zoe, then reaper) No matter how you feel about the other person." "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I just nod and smirk as he faces me, Zoe barely moves her head as he looks at her. "The only weapons that will be aloud are knives and hands. Anything else will not be allowed. The entire outlined basketball court is the fighting area, if you step out, you will be disqualified." Kirby pauses again before going on. "You both know what is on the line here!? So let have a fair fight." He raises his hand over his head "Ready" the hand drops quickly "Begin".

Zoe slow begins walking towards me, pulling a k-bar from the sheath on her hip. "You ready to lose, dipshit?"

I raise my hands in front of me laughing. "You do realize that this is not going to go the way that you think, right? I let you hit me it the hallway, but this is different."

"You're right, I'm going to kick your ass even worse than it was in the hall way" she snaps, as she get closer. "I'm going to show you that I don't need your fucking help to track down some nobodies."

I let out a sigh as she lunges at me "fine, I will play with you, just to humor you." I step into the lunge and grab her arms. I use her force to throw her behind me, causing her to fall. "Look, Zoe, I'm trying to save your life." This just angers her more, as she stands to attack me. I just sway my body out of the way, causing her to miss again. I let out another sigh as I dodge around her attacks. "This is a waste of time, Zoe. I would recommend that you stop, before you embarrass yourself even more."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL YOU CAN DO IS DODGE! YOU HAVE NOT EVEN TRIED TO ATTACK ME ONCE!" She yells at me, as she continues to attack me. I continue to dodge her attacks, until she finally pauses to catch her breath.

"Zoe, you are not ready to take someone like me on" I try to plead with her.

"FUCK YOU!" she spits, causing me to sigh.

"Fine then, have it your way." I answer as I prepare myself.

**Star POV**

"Where the hell did he just go?" I ask Kirby, who is just watching. "He was just standing right there" I quickly look around the gym, trying to figure out where he disappeared to. I glance toward the stands, to see that they are all just as lost as I am. My eye travel back to Zoe, who is trying to find him before he attacks her.

"This is why I want him to work with you and Zoe." I hear from beside me, causing me to turn and face Kirby. "He was once, and most likely still is, the top-ranked assassin in the world. He got the name The Devils Reaper for a reason. He is going to prove to you, and her, that you are both not ready to take on this mission." Kirby lets out a big sigh before going on. "But, I have no choice but to send a small team after them. They are too dangerous to let run around unchecked. Even though there are infected all over, having to worry about an assassination attack is not good for the health either" He lets out a chuckle as he finishes the sentence.

"HE'S FUCKING CHEATING!" Zoe yells. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL SOMEONE CAN DISAPPEAR FROM SIGHT!"

"Zoe, you have to understand that this is what you will be facing when you go after someone like me." We hear from somewhere, but we can't see where.

"Stop being a little bitch, and come out and fight me" she demands. "A real man would fight me face to face."

"Trying to provoke him is not going to work." Kirby mutters quietly.

"You're joking, right Zoe? No assassin would ever fight in a straight up fight." Reaper laughs, causing everyone the look around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Hell, I already showed you that you can't hit me when you could see me. I was trying to prove to you that you are not ready to take the mission on. Don't get me wrong, you can fight, but you are going against people who are on par with me, or better than me. Even I'm not that damn stupid to try and take on this mission, if I knew what it was before I would have told the general to fuck right the hell off." This causes a gasp in the crowd, and causing some of them to face the general.

Kirby just laughs "It's true, there is a reason why I did not tell him what the mission was." Kirby slowly begins to walk back to the center of the court. "Let's go ahead and place this on pause for a second. Star, please come out here with me." I walk out toward the general and stand next to him.

"Reaper" he calmly says.

"What?" I hear from behind us.

"How about we make this more real life? I want you to fight Star and Zoe at the same time.

"I have no problem with that" Reaper laughs. "But, if we are going to do that, then you might as well join so it will be a fair fight."

Kirby lets out a laugh before going on. "How about no. Instead, I will have some of the top guards go against you. I don't really feel like fighting you right now." I look around and see Zoe's eyes burning with fire, but she says quiet, letting whatever Kirby has planned, play out.

"Major Stevens, pick two of your top personnel, please" Kirby states causing one of the majors to jumps up, and do as requested. "I want you to face personnel who are not part of the team, to show that you are not taking it easy on them."

"Whatever you say, Kirby" I hear from nowhere.

"You should show yourself, you cheating piece of shit" Zoe growls.

"Hahahahaha! Still trying to make me fight like a man?" Reaper laughs, as he appears in front of Kirby holding a knife. "I told you that you need to train them better. I just want you to know, Zoe, that I could have killed your great general 9 times by now, and no one could stop me." Zoe glares at Reaper for his little comment, and makes a move to hit him. Only to stop when Kirby steps in the way.

"Okay, Reaper, you can stop showing off now." Kirby begins, as two more soldiers walk up to us. "I take it that Major Stevens sent you?"

"Yes, sir. We are here to assist you" one of them responds.

"Good, I want you two to team up against Reaper here, in a four-on-one." Kirby begins, but stops as one of them laughs. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But, really? Four-on-one, against him?" one of them laughs.

"Yes, as stupid as it sounds, it will be four-on-one." Kirby tells them out loud, before muttering. "Maybe I should have had them send more than two people. I don't think this is going to last that long."

"Well, then, big boy, why don't you go ahead and try to prove him wrong?" Reaper teases, as he slowly walks away. Before Kirby can even restart the fight the one guard who was laughing, charges Reaper. Right as the guard lunges for Reaper, he seems to go right through him.

"What the fuck?" the guard snaps as he stumbles to catch his footing, only to seem to fall from hitting the air.

"You missed me, big boy" I hear from nowhere. "But, I must say, you have a great ass". The guard turns to jump at the sound, only to let out a light growl as he falls face-first onto the ground. "I guess he wanted to take a nap then." I turn toward Zoe, hoping that she has some idea on what to do.

"Stand back-to-back" I say, seeing that Zoe had no idea. I see the guard nod his head, and move to stand back-to-back with me. As the guard stands back-to-back with me, I hear a muffled moan, and the light sound body hitting the ground. I quickly turn to see Zoe laying on the ground, not moving.

"The hell?" I hear the guard mutter.

"I guess Zoe was tired from the fight earlier" I hear, from the smug voice of Reaper. "I guess that only leaves the two of you then." A pause enters the small area where we are trying to make our stand. "I know at least one of you can fight." I feel the guard's body shift barely, as the voice continues on. "Or maybe both of you can fight, and maybe hold your own for a couple of minutes, maybe even hours, if need be. But that is a fair fight, which this is not".

"Yeah, because you are hiding from us" the guard snaps. I stay quiet, trying to figure out where the next attack is coming from.

"You're right, but you see, someone like me, another assassin, will never fight fair." I hear from nearby. I quickly duck my head, as I feel a small wave of air pass over it. "Wow, you managed to dodge that, I'm impressed. But, not so much for the guard who took the full blunt of that hit, and is now sleeping peacefully." I begin to notice that what he is telling me is true, I no longer feel the guard behind me I quickly step away from the guard. "Wow, that's the second time you have impressed me, you managed to notice that the body will be a trip hazard and moved away from it. Giving you more movement area." I turn to face the noise that is coming from nearby, but it is too late. I feel a quick hit on the back of my neck, and my eyes grow heavy as I hear his voice one more time. "Too bad, it was too late to do you any good." With that the last bit of consciousness leaving my body, as my eye close all the way.

**Reaper POV **

"Too bad, it was too late to do you any good." With that the last bit of consciousness leaving, Star's body falls gently into my arms. "I do give you point for trying though". I gently place her onto the ground, and turn toward Kirby. "So, how do you want to call this there, boss man? No one is bleeding, instead, they are all taking a nap. Even when I was taking the time to try and show them what it was like to fight a top-ranked assassin. I mean, Jesus, I was taking the time out of my busy day to try to teach them..."

"Shut it, Reaper, I don't need to hear you bragging about this." Kirby sighs as he looks around, taking in the sight in front of him. He turns to one of the personnel near him. "Call the medical team, so they can come here and take a look at them, to ensure that they are only sleeping. I don't want to take any risks after what Reaper just did. As for the match, I will call it as a win for you, even though there is no blood on any of them." I nod my head in response, and wait for him to go on. "As for you, Reaper, I would like you to train this team to hunt down the team of assassins."

"They are nowhere near ready to even take me on, and you want me to train them to take on one of the most elite teams of assassins?" I laugh, thinking that he is joking with me.

"I'm not joking, sergeant" Kirby snaps at me. "You will train them to hunt down and capture this team of assassins." I just laugh again, hoping that he is just trying pull my leg. "You can laugh all you want, but it's not going to change anything. Zoe and Star are now your teammates. If they fail, or they die, it will be your fault for not training them."

My mind begins to wander at the last words he spoke. The chosen of word he used causes me to remember something I have forgotten long ago.

_**Flashback**_

"Colt, I need you to train this team with what you know." Akeno begins to tell me.

"Sure thing, sweetheart, but mind telling me why I need to train them when I'm here?" I ask, hoping that she will give me a straight answer.

"I received a warning of an attempt on someone's life, and these 3 are going to stop it." She waves behind her at the three personnel standing behind the one-way mirror. I open my mouth to say something, but stop as she waves her hand. "I cannot have you guard 3 people at one time. Plus, I have a mission that I need you to go on. So, I need you to train them so that they are able to protect the personnel."

"Fine, sweetheart, but can I know who the targets are, or who the attackers are going to be?" I ask, hoping that she does not catch the worry in my voice.

"The only thing I know, is that people are being targeted, honey. I'm sorry, I can't tell you more." She sighs as she looks down at the floor. I walk up to her, and gently left her head so that she can look into my eyes. I look deeply into her eyes, as I slowly lean in to catch her lips with mine. I feel her body melt into the kiss. I let my arms drop, and wrap them around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her arms wrap around my neck, holding onto me as if I'm her life line.

"Please, Akeno, tell me what is really going on." I beg, as we finish the kiss.

"There is a hit on a few of us here in the compound, and instead of having me send _you_ after them, the council of the Reaper's Scythe want you to train our protection instead." She mutters into my neck, as I hold her close.

"Then, I will train them the best that I can, my sweetheart." I mutter into her ear, as I begin to bite on it. I hear her moan and move her body against mine.

"We should move this to our room before we carry on." She moans into my ear, as she kisses down my neck.

"I thought you wanted me to train the team?" I ask, as I slowly kiss her neck, causing her to grind against me.

"That can wait until after we finish our private business" she mutters, as she grabs my hand, pulling me out of the office, and guiding me to our bedroom. As we walk hand and hand down the hall, I feel her hand tighten around mine as we get closer and closer to the room. I barely make it into the room before the door closes, and Akeno jumps on me with a kiss.

Her hands seem to be acting on their own, as they begin to travel down my chest, pulling and tugging at my shirt, as if it is keeping her from something. My hands begin to move on their own, as I reach for the buttons on her shirt. My fingers fumble with the buttons, as I work my way down her shirt. We stumble backward as we undress one another, kissing deeply as if we need the other to live. I manage to gain back some sense of what is going on, and pin her against the wall just outside of our bedroom.

As I pin her to the wall, her hot breath exhales on my ear, causing the hair on my neck to stand. I pause next to her ear, and lightly bit her ear. A moan reaches my ears. As I bite a little harder, her nails dig into my back. Thankfully, my shirt is still on, preventing her from breaking the skin. I manage to wrestle her arms from behind my back, and hold them over her head. I take my other hand, and place it under her shirt. I lightly apply pressure to her stomach, as I move my hand up her bare skin. My hand stops just under her bra, and I slide my thumb under it, pressing lightly under her breast. I begin to make circler motions with my thumb, as I slowly kiss my way down her neck. I leave my thumb in position, as I kiss more and more down her neck. I use my forearm to left her shirt up slowly. I move my kissing from her shoulder to her stomach, causing her body to arch in joy. I slowly remove my hand from her bra, and use it to lift her shirt over her head, using it to hold her arms in place, as I begin to kiss up her stomach.

I use my nose to push her bra out of the way, and kiss my way to her nipple. I bite it lightly with my teeth. She manages to get her arms and hands free of her shirt, and begins pulling at my shirt, trying to rip it off of me. I let out a low growl as she finally manages to get my shirt free from my pants, and pulls it up over my head. It barely leaves my head, when she forces me back onto the bed with a forceful kiss. As my back hits the bed, I feel her hands begin loosening my belt. Then, I feel a light bite on my neck.

"That was not very nice of you." Akeno whispers in my ear, as she finally get my pants undone. I feel her fingers trace the lining of my boxers. "Oh my, are you happy to see me or what?" Her hand slips under the hem of my boxers. I feel her fingers wrap around my cock, and begin stroking up and down.

A moan escapes my lips, as she begins moving her hand a little faster. My eyes flutter open and closed as her hand works my hard cock. I feel my heart rate raising, the faster and faster she goes.

"Akeno" I moan, as I feel the pressure begin to build up at the tip of my cock.

"Oh no, you can't release yourself just yet, Colt. Not until I have had my way with you." She mutters in a seductive voice. Her hand releases my cock, as she begins to pull my boxers down. I buck my hips up to move her off my pants, so I can pull them down. She takes the hint, and moves off my hips, to begin removing her clothes. It feels like a race, on who can get undressed first. A race that I somehow lose, as she is able to finish undressing before me. She jumps on top of me, stopping me from finishing removing my pants.

"Oh, poor little Colt is pinned under little old me." An evil grin crosses her face. "And now that you are pinned, I'm going to have my sweet little time with you." she begins grinding her wet pussy against my hard cock, causing me to get even more and more hard.

"Please, Akeno" I beg, as she begins to barely put the tip of my cock into her moist pussy.

"And why would I do that, Colt?" She smirks. "I mean, you were going to release without my permission. I should punish you for that." I moan, as I feel my cock slip deep into her wet pussy. Her walls squeezing my cock as she rocks her hips back and forth. I moan as she rocks faster and faster, I feel the pressure begin grow more.

"Akeno" I moan, as I try to fight the urge to release my cum. "Akeno, I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to release." I grab her waist and flip her, so that I'm the one on top of her, with her looking up at me. I begin thrusting in and out of her slowly, trying to make the moment last a little bit longer. I feel my body begin to move faster and faster, her tight walls getting tighter and tighter around my cock.

"Akeno, you feel so good" I moan, as I begin to move my hips faster.

"Release it all inside of me" she cries, as we climax together. My body moves slower, as I finish releasing my seed inside of her. I lean my head down, and begin kissing her on the lips. I bite her lower lip, which makes her moan inside of my mouth, causing my cock to get hard again. "Hmmm, it feels like you're ready for round two." Akeno begins rocking her hips against mine, causing my cock to get even harder and harder.

"I hope you're ready for round two" I growl, as I thrust harder and harder, causing her to moan into my mouth. "Because, I'm going to get my pay back for what you just did".

"Oh, I know" she moans, as I thrust….

I run my hands across Akeno's bare skin, feeling the moisture from our many hours of activity. Her body shivers under my touch, and goose bumps appear on her body, as the shivers turn into a little moan as she slumbers. I slowly move to the edge of the bed, so I do not to wake her. I quietly pad naked over to the bathroom to take a shower before I leave for whatever mission she has planned for me. I take a quick shower, as not to wake the sleeping beauty. I wrap a towel around my waist as I exit the restroom, and head toward the closet. I take a quick glance at the bed, to ensure that I did not wake Akeno. Her eyes are still closed, thankfully, meaning that I did not wake her when I rose from the bed. I turn back to the closet and reach inside to grab a change of clothes. I barely get the belt done on my pants, when I feel a pair of hands snake their way around my stomach. I grab the hands as I turn around.

"I see you're awake now." I turn slowly, as not to hurt her hands. I lift her hands over her head, and lean in for a kiss. "I was trying not to wake you when I got up."

"I woke up when you left the bed." She whispers, before going for another kiss.

I moan into her mouth as she bites my lip. "You better be careful honey, or you will never leave this room."

"We can't have that, now can we?" Akeno moans as I begin biting her lip. "We have get you going on your mission." I groan, as she slowly drags her hand along the hem of my boxers. Her other hand tracing the outside of my pants, gently pressing against the growing erection. "Hmm, maybe I should just forget about sending you on the mission, and keep you here with me." She pauses, and glances down at the growing tent that I have. She brings her hand to the front of my pants, and pulls them toward her so can take a look down them. "Hmm, that looks tasty, but it will have to wait until after you get back from your mission." Akeno lets my pants go as she walks toward her dresser.

"Bitch" I mutter, as I watch her walk away.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Akeno states, as she pulls on a thong. I begin to walk toward her, ready to rip the little bit of clothing she has on, back off. I reach her as she is bent over picking up a pair of pants.

"I hope you're ready for round 10" I mutter, as I begin undoing my belt buckle. I begin to guess that she heard me as Akeno wiggles her ass, as if she is wanting me to take her from behind.

"Ma'am?" I hear from the door, which thankfully is still shut. "Your protection detail is waiting for you in your office. Along with the other personnel you requested."

Akeno lets out a cute laugh before she answers. "I will be there in a couple of minutes."

"God damn it" I snap, as I redo my pants back up.

"Too bad for you, it seems that the tent that you have hidden from me is going to stay up until you return from your mission." She sighs as she finishes getting dressed. She walks toward me with a grin on her face. "I was really looking forward to you popping your tent with me too" she gently runs her hand across the hem of my pants as she walks toward the door. As she opens it to leave, she turns to face me. "I will see you in the meeting".

I finish getting dressed slowly, in no rush to get to the meeting. I walk slowly down the hall to the office, and pause before entering the room. I can hear voices on the other side of the door, causing me to rethink what I wanted to do to Akeno, if she were alone. I took my time for that reason, but seeing no point behind it, I open the door to walk in and notice that all of the talking has stopped.

"Oh good, you made it, Colt." Akeno states before going on "Is there a reason why you are so late to this meeting?"

"I got held up by this drop dead sexy woman who did not want to let me leave." I reply, hoping to make her blush or something.

"I see" see sighs. "I guess that means I'm going to have to punish you for thinking that getting laid is more important than this meeting about the mission that you're about to leave on." She pauses, as if to think about stopping the mission. "But, all that will have to wait until after you finish this job." She points at one of the people to carry on.

"Sir, the mission that we need you to take on is not going to be easy." One of them begins. "We need you to gather intelligence on a very dangerous and secretive organization."

"Who the fuck do you have me gathering intel on?" I laugh thinking that the mission will not be a problem.

"The Devil's Shadows" they tell me.

I can't help but laugh "you're joking, right?" I glance around the room, hoping that this is one big joke.

"No, Colt" Akeno sighs, before going on. "You're the only one that we can think of that can get in and out without losing their life."

"Oh, I get it, you all are mad at me for being able to "kill" the general when you had me test the defenses." I laugh, hoping that they would give up on the joke, but the look on their faces tell me that this is not a joke. "So, you're telling me that you want me, a single person, to somehow infiltrate one of the top groups of assassins? Who, mind you, are in charge of every group that has an assassin or hit man in them?" I pause to take a breath, and glare at all of them.

"Jesse…" Akeno pleads, trying to calm my rising temper.

"Don't fucking 'Jesse' me, Akeno" I snap, before I go on. "This has got to be a god damn joke. I left that group by the skin of my god damn teeth, and you want me to walk right back in, as if nothing had happened? You are all fucking crazy." I shake my head as I take a couple of deep breaths to relax, before my temper gets the better of me. "I barely left that god damn place, Akeno, and you're sending me right back. Hell, they almost fucking killed me when I last saw them." I pull at my shirt collar to show them a scar that I have from me leaving. "I'm god damn lucky the person that they sent after me was not a top-tier assassin, or I would have been dead. Hell, this fucking proves that I barely made it out by the skin of my teeth. Even that, damn near cost me my life."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" one of them joke.

I whip my head toward him, and stare daggers into him. "You fucking think I joke about this bitch?" I turn to glare at the whole group. "You fucking think it will be easy to get into that type of group?" I tear my shirt off of my body, and turn my back to them. I hear a gasps from over my shoulder.

"The Devils Reaper" Akeno sighs.

"That's a legend, a false story made up by a bunch of fucking assholes." One of them laugh shyly.

"Yeah, just like Santa Clause, you dipshit." I snap back, before turning back around to face them.

"Jesse Colt, aka the assassin known as The Devils Reaper" Akeno tells them. "The mark of the reaper is only given…"

"Only given to the assassin who works directly for The Devil himself" I continue on. "There is only one mark given at a time. In order to get the mark, you must kill and bring back the body of the one who held the position at that time. I am the current holder of the mark, and also no longer working for The Devil."

"That means…" one mutters.

"Yep a lot of the scars that you see, are from the ones who are trying to take my name." I snap, hoping that they drop the subject. "Look, I will not be able to get back into that group, no matter what I try. They also have sent the next best assassins after my head to take my body back for The Devil."

"How do you know that?" Akeno asks, as she take a drink of water.

"Because they tried to kill me for it when I went after the last Devil's Reaper." I take a breath before going on. But stop as Akeno faints in her chair.

"Akeno?" I ask as I step around the desk to her side. I reach for her, but my hand shoots back as I feel nothing but cold skin.

"CALL FOR A MEDICAL TEAM!" I yell at the personnel standing in the room. "WE NEED TO GET HER TO A MEDICAL OFFICE RIGHT AWAY!" I look around the desk, to see if there is any clue on what had happened. My eyes travel over the water she was drinking, when I spot a marking. At the same time, the medical team comes rushing in the door, pushing closer to Akeno. I wave them off, as I already know it's too late to save her.

"Sir, we need to get to her, in order to try and save her." The medical team snaps at me, but I don't move.

"She is already dead," I pause before going on. "She was poisoned by an assassin team." I raise the bottle of water that she was drinking from. "The water was poisoned, so have the lab take a look at it" I rip the tag off to take a closer look at the mark that I saw. "Mother fucker, I should have killed those two assholes when I had the chance."

"Sir?" I hear.

I glance up to see everyone looking at me. "I guess I said that out loud then. Fine, I guess I should tell you" I glare at the one who questioned what I was saying earlier. "The team of assassins I that tried to kill me and is also after my head, is the Hunters of Hunters."

_**Flashback End**_

**Reaper POV**

"Reaper" I hear dragging me out of my memory's. "Do you understand your orders?"

I turn to face general Kirby and snap off an salute. "Yes sir I will train them. Once they are all clear by medical." He nods his head to me and turns to address everyone in the room. I decide I don't need to listen to what he has to say and walk out of the gym back towards my room. I notice that the halls are mostly empty of personal. "I guess everyone was watch the "fight" that happened. I slow my walk down so not to make much noise in case someone is trying to follow me.

Thankfully I manage to get to my room with no one following me as I was to be alone after what my mind has just go through. I pause as I reach for the door handle for some reason or another. I take a second to think about what has currently happened to the Generals and what happened in the flashback when my mind brought up Akeno. I shack my head trying to focus on the present again when I notice something wrong with the door handle. I glance around to make sure no one is watching before I remove my shirt. Once my shirt is off I use it to wipe the handle thinking to myself there is no reason for this. But I continue anyways with the wiping of the handle. Once I have finished I take a look at the shirt to notice a wet spot on it.

"Hmmmm" I let out as I quickly drop the shirt to the floor and grab for my dagger on my belt. "That could only mean on thing" I glance around the hall again only to see nothing out of place.

'But then if this is who I think it is there will be nothing out of place.' I think as I move the dagger so it is smooth against my forearm and bend down to grasp the shirt. Once it is in my hand I use it to open the door slowly. I never finish opening the door as I feel something hit the door near were my head would be if I was leaning against it. I stop opening the door to take a glance up at where is hit to see the blade of the night sticking out of the door. 'Good thing I'm not a FNG to this type of shit.' I think as I continue slowly opening the door. Thankfully nothing else hit the door as I finish opening it. I take a quick glance around as I prepare for the attack that should be coming. But I stop as I see a coin on the ground near the door.

"What the fuck" I mutter as I pick the coin up. I recognize the texture on the coin as I glance back around the room. "I guess you wanted to make sure that this was my room and not someone else's. With those trap you had placed around the room then. But what really gave this way was the marking of a temporary peace on this coin. Considering you want to take my name .So how about you just show yourselves then Assassins."

"I guess there is no trying to hide it then." A voice answers as a shadow slow begins to take shape. "I have not come here to fight I just want to see it if was true."

"Is what true" I growl back as I stare at the figure. "I would kill you if this coin was not here. I may have left The Devil's Shadows but I still follow that one rule. I'm sure that The Devil will not like this. After all he is the one who put the hit out on my fuck head after I left his services."

"Well can you really blame him? I mean you did kill his entire family because he refused to let you leave." The figure laughs out as if they were joking.

"What do you want" I demand trying to end this quickly.

"Why rush to your death Reaper." The figure laughs "I mean as long as we are in this room we can fight one another. It also means you get to live for a little bit longer. So why not enjoy it?"

"I much rather have us trying to kill one another then try to act civil towards one other." I growl as I lightly figure my dagger's hilt. "I still own you and your partner for the last time you fuckers took a shot at me."

The figure just laughs as they move farther away from me. "Oh if I remember right you almost manage to kill my partner the last time." I growl at the figure as I take a step closer to them, I move my dagger so it is easier to attack with. But the figure stops me with a wave of their hand. "Now now The Devils Reaper you know as well as I do what will happen is you break the peace agreement. So why don't you relax."

"Where's your partner" I snap having a bad feeling about what I'm about to be told.

"oh don't worry about them, they are still in hiding. At least for now." The figure tells me as the get closer to the window. "I just wanted to see if it was true that you are out of prison." the figure jump up in the window frame and turns to face me. "Oh I have a message also for you from the Devil himself. You can keep running from us. Sooner or later you will make a mistake and when you do we will be there to finish the job." The figure jump out the window before I can respond to what they have told me. I slowly move to the window to insure that they are gone before I slam the window shut and lock it knowing that it will not do me any good.

"Fuck" I mutter as I scan the room carefully checking to make sure no traps were left behind. "This can't be a good thing for my health. Now that they know I'm free and where I'm at. I will have to be careful with everything I do.

"Reaper" I hear from the door causing me to turn. I see Ave standing at the door with a worried look on her face. "You are needed in the medical bay." I nod my head and head to the medical bay with her following behind me.

I pause before I get too far and turn to face her. "You should walk in front of me Ava so nothing happens." I see the confused look on her face so I answer before she can ask. "I'm not having the best of days right now and I don't want to hurt you." She nods her head in response and walk in front of me. As I walk down the hall to the medical bay I watch everyone's hands. The meeting earlier has shaken my mind a lot more then I wanted it to. I try and focus back on the task of walking to the medical bay.

"Do you know what this is about Ava" I ask hoping to get so information on what I'm needed for.

"I'm sorry but the only thing I know is that the doctor needs you." She tell me as finally get to the medical bay. I follow her to where the doctor is hoping this is just something stupid like I need a checkup or a shot. As we enter the room I notice that the doctor is standing over someone. When we finally get close to the bed I see that it's Star laying on the bed. I glance to the bed next to her and see Zoe laying there also.

"Doctor" I say getting the doctor attention.

"Oh good sergeant Colt you are here." The doc says as he turns to face me.

"What up Doc" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"We seem to have run into a little problem with these two here" he motions to the two. "They are not waking up after you did whatever it is that you did to them. And could use your help."

I cut him off before he can go on. "I did not use anything other than my hands Doc I give you my word as a man and as an assassin if that means anything." This seems to shock the doctor so I continue on. "I will take a look at them but I can promise anything other than that." The doctor nods his head as I step around him and take a look at them before I take a look at the paperwork doctor has.


End file.
